Flk Team in: Return of Gannondorf
by tillerian
Summary: Gannondorf has returned from the secred realm and has captured Krystal and Zelda. Also he took Kirby's memory. He's also luring Fox and Link into a trap. Can they defeat him?
1. Gannondorf's escape

Flk Team in: Return of Gannondorf Part I:

Gannondorf's Escape

This story starts out at the near end of a mission, on Fortuna. Fox, Link, Kirby, Krystal, Tricky, Hamtaro, and Sonic the Hedgehog have succeeded in their mission to destroy an enemy base. As the base collapsed they were running down the hallway, enemies chasing them. Then, suddenly, a pile of rubble fell on Krystal's leg.

"Fox, help!" said Krystal struggling free.

"Krystal, I'm coming!" said Fox racing towards Krystal.

Fox completely forgot about the enemies behind them. As Fox was trying to free Krystal, the enemies came closer, they got in reaching distance from them, suddenly, Hamtaro and Sonic raced in front of them and fended off the enemies. Link, Kirby, and Tricky aided Fox in helping Krystal.

"Don't worry, guys, we've got your back!" said Sonic.

"Thanks, guys" said Fox.

Then, Kirby sucked up some rocks, loosening them. Then, Fox pulled Krystal out.

"Thanks, Fox" said Krystal

"No problem, Krystal" said Fox

Then, Tricky used his flame command and set the floor in front of him on fire, keeping the enemies from going any farther. Then, at full speed, they all got out of the base safely.

"Aw, yeah!" said Sonic "Another day, another victory. That was too easy!"

"Thanks for your help, guys" Fox said to Hamtaro and Sonic.

"Any time, Fox, any time" said Hamtaro

"We should get home" said Sonic "Later"

Hamtaro and Sonic raced off to the Tornado 2 and headed back to Earth.

"We should be heading home, too, Fox. Star wars comes on in 30 minuets" said Tricky.

"Yeah, let's go home" said Fox.

"Fox" said Krystal.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me back there. I appreciate it"

"I'm always there for you, Krystal, always"

"Thank you"

"Can we go now, I gotta pee!" said Kirby

"It is too late for me, Kirby" said Link "I have already put myself to shame by wetting the very pants I am now wearing 5 minuets ago"

"Too much information, Link, too much information" said Kirby.

Then, they all headed to their arwings, and went back to the Great Fox.

Little did they know, something else was happening.

In another realm, the sacred relm, was a prison, the sacred prison. There, Gannondorf was held, along with Volvogeta, Morfa, Bongo-Bongo, the witch sisters, and Majora. There they were, sitting at the prison cafeteria, eating dinner.

"So, any plans on bailing out yet?" asked Majora.

"No" said Volvogeta "I dropped the soap in the shower while I was thinking"

"I can't believe we all wound up in the same jail" said Komu

"Shut up, Komu" said Kotake "I am still older than you"

"We're twins you moron" said Komu

"How many times do we have to have this conversation" said Morfa.

"Hello, everyone" said Gannondorf with his tray, sitting down.

"Boss! You're here! Any plans?" asked Bongo-Bongo.

"As a matter of fact, I have" said Gannondorf "Behold, a spoon!"

"Yes! A wonderful idea, we'll dig ourselves out! You're a genius, boss, I'm glad your our leader" said Morfa.

"Hey, Morfa, there's something on your nose" said Gannondorf.

"Were?"

"Right at the tip"

Morfa started rubbing his nose at the tip.

"Morfa, no. He's saying you're a brown-noser" said Bongo-Bongo.

"Oh, you're so smart, Boss" said Morfa.

"On second thought, you have every right to rub your nose" said Bongo-Bongo.

"What is a spoon going to do to help us?" asked Majora.

"Well, I found out that with this spoon, we can make a hole in the realm, leading us to the real world. Once that's done, no one can stop us!" said Gannondorf.

"How do you know this to be true?" asked Komu

"Because, I saw it before. Do you know where Roney went? That is what happened" said Gannondorf

"How come your still here?" asked Kotake.

"Because, I haven't the time" said Gannondorf "Hey, Morfa, you smell bad, did you bother to wash in the shower?"

"No, I was too busy looking for people dropping soap" said Morfa.

"You did that?" asked Volvogeta.

"Uh…yeah" said Morfa.

Volvogeta scooted away from Morfa, he was sitting right next to him, as far as he could.

"So, when can we bust out of here?" asked Vovlogeta getting his mind off of Morfa.

"Tonight, I heard that the guards were having a party" said Gannondorf "But for now, let's not draw attention. Let's eat"

"What's the special for today?" asked Morfa

"Look at your tray, idiot!" said Bongo-bongo.

Morfa looked down and said "Toilet leftovers! Hurray! I… mean, ew"

Morfa started sucking on his food.

Then, the night drew in, everyone met in Gannondorf's cell using a secret passageway they made. Like Gannondorf said, all the guards were partying. Gannondorf had his spoon out.

"This is it. We're busting out" said Majora.

"Stand back" said Gannondorf "Especially you, Morfa"

They all stood back and watched in anticipation. Gannondorf struck the wall with the spoon and ripped it open reveling a portal.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" said Gannondorf "Only one person can go through. And since there's 7 of us, I bid you adu!"

"Wait, you lied to us! Why can't we come with you?" said Bongo-Bongo angrily.

"I'll come back for you someday!" said Gannondorf

"Okay, happy trails" said Bongo-Bongo.

Gannondorf jumped in and the portal disappeared.

"Look, Kotake, our little boy's growing up" said Komu in tears.

"Indeed he is, Komu" said Kotake in tears, too.

Everyone looked at them.

"I mean, look at him go, Kotake" said Komu.

"Indeed he goes, Komu" said Kotake.

Then, at the temple of time, Gannondorf appeared.

"Yes, I'm free. I am Gannondorf and I have returned!" said Gannondorf.

Then, he looked around, and there was a line of tourists.

"Wow, I was away longer than I thought" said Gannondorf.

"Oh, look people, take your pictures and scream like little girls, because the Gannondorf is here and back from the sacred realm in which he was sealed away for two months" said the tour guide.

The tourists took their pictures, and Gannondorf gave them a smile as they took his picture.

"I'm sorry to cut the anticipation, folks" said Gannondorf "But I have to get my revenge"

Gannondorf walked out of the temple of time. Then, he whistled for his horse, but it never came.

Then, a moblin came out of nowhere and said "Willkommen zurück, Sir"

"Yes, I'm glad to be back" said Gannondorf "Where's my horse?"

"Ihr Pferd wurde durch dieses mechanische Pferd ersetzt, ist hier die Taste, zum es zu benennen"

The moblin handed him a button, Gannondorf pressed it and a mechanical horse came out of nowhere, it was flying and all.

"Very good" said Gannondorf "Where's my castle"

"Wir liefen niedrig auf Schloßwerte, so mußten wir es auf den Smash-Planeten verschieben, Sir"

"Smash planet, you say? Isn't that the place where Fox, Link, and Kirby have their tournaments against other video game characters?"

"Ja, geehrter Herr, dieses Pferd nimmt Sie dort, Sir. Dort warten die anderen moblins"

"So the other moblins are there? Very well, carry on"

Gannondorf turned the horse on and it flew away to Smash Planet. Along the way, he was thinking of plans to get revenge on the Flk team. One of them had his triforce of power, Kirby. He thought also that Zelda still had the triforce of wisdom. So, when he got there, it was a big black Castle, much like his old one, and it had a mailbox. He always wanted a mailbox! And it had a sign that said "This Castle For Rent"

When he got there, he landed in the hanger, got out of his horse, and was greeted by a mob of moblins. Then, he was led to his throne room, where he sat down.

"Interesting, very interesting" said Gannondorf.

"Es ist ein nettes Schloß, Sir. Wir erhielten sogar, daß Briefkasten, den Sie immer wünschten!" said a moblin

"I've noticed that you got me a mailbox. Now we can get fan mail from our adoring fans and blackmail people and laugh in their faces when they get it!" said Gannondorf.

"Was Ihre Aufträge sind, Sir?" asked a moblin

"Ah, yes, the orders" said Gannondorf "Bring me the princess Zelda"

"Wurden Sie mögen uns sie entführen eine andere Weise, Sir?"

"No, just do it the old fashioned way"

"Wie tun wir das?"

"Oh, you know, spray some sleeping gas in her face, the usual"

"Ja, Sir!"

Then, at Hyrule castle, Zelda was in bed, she couldn't sleep. She was on the alert to when Link will come crashing through her window, and attempt to win her heart. And when he does, she throws him out the window. Then, the door creaked open. Zelda got up out of bed with a baseball bat ready to crack open Link's skull.

"Alright, Link" said Zelda "There's no way you're winning my heart. Say good-bye to your head!"

But, then, the door slammed open. It was not Link, it was an army of moblins.

"Sie! Prinzessin! Sie sind unter Anhalten im Namen Gannondorf!" said one of the moblins.

"Gannondorf? Out? Already?" said Zelda in surprise "It just doesn't end, does it? Well, I'm a princess so, take me away, boys"

The moblins grabbed Zelda and took her to Gannondorf's castle. 5 seconds later, Link came crashing through Zelda's window to attempt, once again, to win her heart. But, he noticed that no one was there.

"Zelda? Where are you my love?" asked Link "I have brought you these flowers fresh from the cow manure of Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda? She must be using the bathroom. Maybe I shall try again tomorrow night"

Link flew out the window. Little did he know that the moblins took her to Gannondorf's throne.

"Ah, princess Zelda. Happy to see me" said Gannondorf.

"If these moblins start to speak English, then, maybe we'll see" said Zelda "How did you escape the sacred realm?"

"A spoon can do many things besides pick up your cereal and soup" said Gannondorf "Besides, these moblins speak German, and I can understand German"

"Well, the readers can't"

"Not unless they have, AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR!"

"You know what's going to happen, Link and his friends, Fox and Kirby, will save me, they always do. Besides, you don't have the triforce of power anymore"

"Yes, but I have you, the wielder of the triforce of wisdom"

"Search me for all eternity, you won't find it"

Gannondorf tried to suck up Zelda's triforce to get it, but, nothing came.

"Where is it? Where is the triforce of wisdom?" asked Gannondorf.

"I don't have it anymore, I'm not its wielder" said Zelda.

"Then, who is?"

"I'm not telling you, and you can't make me because your power is no more"

"Only because…I don't have the triforce of power. But, I know who does. Kirby does! Yes, he will tell me everything I need to know"

"You can't capture him. There is no way! He's better than you think"

"We'll see about that. Rufred!"

Then, a moblin came (preferably Rufred) and bowed to Gannondorf waiting for instructions.

"Capture Kirby and bring him to me, ALIVE!" said Gannondorf "make sure you sneak up on him, catch him by surprise. Send an army! But wait until he's alone. He can't handle an army without Fox or Link"

"Ja, geehrter Herr, sofort, Sir. Ich erfasse eine Armee unserer besten Männer. Welches man Kirby ist, übrigens?" asked Rufred.

"He's the small pink ball. Bring him to me!"

"Ja, sir"

Rufred gathered an army of the best moblins and went out to the Smash fields to wait on Kirby.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox:

"Hey, Fox" said Kirby "I'm going to Smash Planet to try out my warp star. It's been getting a little crooked when it flies, lately"

"Sure, just come back when I call you, okay" said Fox

"Alright" said Kirby going to the hanger with his warp star.

Kirby flew out of the Great Fox and went to Smash Planet, in which they happened to be in orbit.

"Quick, Link! While he's gone!" said Fox getting Link.

"Ah, yes, to the grocery store we go. We shall quest to restock on food without Kirby eating it all on the way" said Link.

"Hey, Falco, call us when something comes up" said Fox.

"Alright, I'll tell you when I kick Krystal off the team" said Falco.

"I didn't put you in charge, so you can't kick Krystal off the team"

"Crap of all craps. I can't get that freakin girl out of here"

"You heard him, Falco" said Krystal yelling down the hallway "I'm here to stay"

Fox and Link hopped into the arwing and headed to Corneria to get some groceries.

Meanwhile, in the Smash Fields:

Kirby was flying his warp star, minding his own business.

"Wow, this thing is really crooked, I'm going to have to go to Pop star to get it fixed" said Kirby as the warp star wobbled uncontrollably.

Then, out of nowhere, an army of moblins riding on the backs of giant hawks, came and attacked Kirby. Kirby tried to fight back by sucking some in, but failed at every time because the warp star wouldn't hold steady.

"Stupid warp star. I am definitely getting you fixed after this" said Kirby.

Then, one of the moblins knocked Kirby off the warp star. Kirby fell down, but broke his fall by sucking up air and gently touched the ground. He let go of his breath and was soon, surrounded by an army of moblins.

Kirby knew he didn't stand a chance, so he tried to call Fox, but then a moblin hit Kirby with a club, knocking him out.

"Gut, Männer, lassen Sie uns ihn Gannondorf nehmen" said one of the moblins.

They grabbed Kirby and brought him to Gannondorf's castle.

To be continued…


	2. Gannondorf's Plot Begins

Return of Gannondorf Part II

Gannondorf's Plot Begins

Kirby was knocked cold for a while. Then, he woke up. He was in chains around his hands and legs, connected to the floor. He couldn't move from the spot he was in. Kirby struggled to get out, but it was no use. So, he looked around, and he saw Zelda in chains, too.

"Zelda!" said Kirby "What are you doing here?"

"Kirby, you're awake" said Zelda "you were knocked out for a while"

"How long was I knocked out?"

"Two hours"

"Oh, good. Phew! I thought I was knocked out for years"

"What happened out there"

"I don't know. I was surrounded by moblins while flying on my warp star. I would have had them, too, if it weren't for that meddling star. It was really getting wobbly. When I get my hands on whoever did this I'll slaughter him"

"Comfy" said a voice "If not, good"

"GANNONDORF!" said Kirby "I thought me Fox and Link sealed you in the secret realm 2 months ago!"

"I have my ways of escape" said Gannondorf "Anyway, I have some questions to ask you"

"Go ahead, Gannondork, I won't tell a thing!" said Kirby.

"But, I made this nice sandwich"

"Sandwich?"

"Yes, Kirby, you know you like a sandwich. Especialy with sweet fruit, juicy meat, mouth watering ketchup and mustard, and a round, delicious maximum tomato. I'll let you have it if you promise to tell the truth"

"I…I…I'll never tell" said Kirby.

"Very well" said Gannondorf getting the sandwich closer to his mouth "Going once"

"Never"

"Going twice"

"You…you…you can't break me"

"Going twice and a half"

"I won't tell you, EVER!"

"TOO LATE!" said Gannondorf slowly stuffing it in his mouth, he chewed it slowly, and swallowed it slowly.

Kirby took a big breath.

"Gannondorf that was cruel" said Zelda "You did your best Kirby, I'm proud of you"

"It wasn't nothing"

"Very well, how about, I force it from you" said Gannondorf.

Gannondorf sucked up on Kirby. Then, the triforce of power was in Gannondorf's hand again.

"Yes! It's mine! The triforce of power is mine, again!" said Gannondorf "Now I am what I once was again! Now, all that is left is to find the last two pieces: The triforce of wisdom and courage. The triforce of courage in Link's possession, but the triforce of wisdom, where is it?"

"I'm not telling you" said Kirby "I'll never tell"

"Oh, yes you will" said Gannondorf sticking out his hand.

Then, Kirby felt something, like his brain was being fiddled by Gannondorf hand. He struggled and struggled and tried not to tell.

"I'll never tell you, Gannondork!" said Kirby "I…I…AHHH…I'll…I'll…never…the triforce of wisdom is…no, I can't…AGH…the triforce of wisdom is in…fo…fo…its wielder is…f…fo…it's wielder is Fox! Fox has the triforce of wisdom!"

"Very good" said Gannondorf "I can get the triforce of courage and wisdom at the same time!"

"Zelda, I'm sorry" said Kirby.

"It's alright, Kirby. You tried" said Zelda.

"Yeah"

Meanwhile in the Smash Planet orbit:

Fox and Link were in the arwing returning to the Great Fox from the grocery store.

"Man, I'm kind of thankful that Kirby went off" said Fox "Otherwise we'd never get passed the checkout"

"Yes, Fox, that is true" said Link "Our quest has come to an end without Kirby delays. We have truly succeeded in our tasks"

"Yeah, well, maybe Kirby is back. We're entering the Great Fox" said Fox.

When, they got to the Great Fox, Fox and Link hopped out, got some groceries and headed in.

"Kirby, we're home!" said Fox "Kirby are you home?"

"Kirby, our quest without you has been completed" said Link

"Fox" said Krystal coming towards Fox.

"Hey, Krystal, has Kirby come home yet?" asked Fox

"No, that's the point, Fox. Kirby hasn't gotten home" she said.

"Oh, then we shall wait for him" said Link

"No, Kirby is missing!" said Krystal

"You've got to be kidding me" said Fox

"I'm not, Fox, look, I found this while I was around the fields of Smash Planet" said Krystal.

She held out the warp star.

"What's his warp star doing here?" said Fox.

"I do not know, Fox, but I do not like it. But I do know one thing, Kirby has been Kirby-napped" said Link

"Something terrible must've happened to him" said Fox "Krystal, get the others, we're going to look for Kirby"

"Alright, Fox" said Krystal.

She did as he said and got the others. They went down to Smash Planet to find them.

Meanwhile at the castle:

"You still can't get Fox over here, Gannondorf, he'll beat you with Link" said Kirby.

"Oh, really, well, that's why I'm luring them into a trap" said Gannondorf "That's why I need a weakness"

"You can't find a weakness" said Kirby "he's too strong"

"Oh, yeah?" said Gannondorf "Well, I have this"

He brought in a glass cube.

"Behold the crystal square" said Gannondorf "With it; I can see people's thoughts and minds"

He sat down and turned it on. It was making connection noises.

"Agh, I hate this castle's internet connections" said Gannondorf.

Then it turned on and Gannondorf said "Ah, here we go. Let's see"

He did a Google search on Fox McCloud; then he found the mind of Fox.

"Ah, here we are. Let's see what you've got" said Gannondorf clicking on it.

Then a web page came up that said "Access denied, password required"

"Alright, Kirby" said Gannondorf sticking out his hand again "What is the password?"

Kirby struggled and said "I…I'm not…no, I'm…The password…no…the password is Starfox!"

"Typical" said Gannondorf typing in "Starfox" in the blank

"Let's see, weakness, weakness, weakness" said Gannondorf searching the web page.

Then, Gannondorf did an image search on "weakness" but found nothing, but did find images. He started scrolling down. Then, he spotted something.

"Oooo, my, my, my" said Gannondorf "What do we have here? Love? Krystal? Let's see…………AHA! I've found it!"

"You what?" asked Kirby.

"Who is she?" asked Gannondorf "She's part of the Starfox, isn't she, this Krystal? Well, I've found out that he's in love with her! Makes me sick, but it will do the trick!"

"Hey, the prison is getting too crowded, Gannondork!" said Kirby "Let me go and you can capture her"

"Excellent idea" said Gannondorf. He snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared.

"Haha!" said Kirby "I fooled you! Now I will tell everyone what's going on!"

"Not so fast, little one" said Gannondorf "First things first"

He snapped his fingers, Kirby froze.

"Wha…what?" asked Kirby.

Then, he fell to the floor.

"Moblins" Gannon called "Toss Kirby out in the fields, we won't be needing him. We've got a bigger fish to fry. Find the blue fox of the starfox, the one named Krystal, and bring her to me"

"Ja, Sir" said the moblin taking Kirby away.

They went to the fields and threw him to the ground.

Meanwhile farther into the fields:

The arwings landed and everyone hopped out.

"Alright, guys, let's split up" said Fox "Link and I will go together. Now, find Kirby"

"Good luck, Fox" said Krystal.

"You, too, Krystal" said Fox.

Krystal went on her way, deeper into the fields.

"I don't see anyone" she said to herself "KIRBY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then, all the sudden, Moblins came out of nowhere.

"Sie! Mädchen! Sie sind unter Anhalten!" said one of the moblins.

"Uh-oh, looks like I'm in trouble" said Krystal "You must be the ones responsible for Kirby's disappearance"

Krystal drew her staff and tried to fight against them. But, they got the better of her. They knocked her cold and sent her to the castle.

To be continued…


	3. The Adventure Finally Begins

Return of Gannondorf Part III

The Adventure (Finally) Begins

Fox and Link looked everywhere and talked to everybody who could have seen Kirby. He was nowhere to be found. They tried again and again and again. Then, they decided to take a break and rest in the fields.

"Where could he be?" asked Fox "I mean, what could he be doing?"

"I do not know, Fox" said Link "Why not use your magic bracelet that everyone on the team wears"

"I used my communicator watch, Link. He didn't answer"

"Maybe this quest is more than meets the eye, Fox. Maybe he was really Kirby-napped and is held prisoner by an evil being, in which he awaits us to fight him"

"I hope not. I just think that if he was Kirby-napped then maybe…"

Then, Fox spotted something in the distance, it was pink. It could be Kirby! Fox and Link raced over to it. It was Kirby! He was knocked out.

"Kirby!" said Fox "You're okay! Kirby, are you alright?"

"Awaken my friend" said Link "We have been looking for you throughout the land"

Then, Kirby woke up.

"Wha? Where am I?" he asked

"Your in the fields of Smash Planet, Kirby" said Fox

"Kirby?" Kirby asked "Who's Kirby?"

"Do not be silly, Kirby" said Link "You are Kirby"

"I'm Kirby?"

"Uh…Yeah" said Fox.

"Oh" said Kirby "If I'm Kirby, then who are you?"

"Holy Hyrule, Fox!" said Link "Our friend has suffered from amnesia!"

"Kirby" said Fox "You really don't remember who we are?"

"Nope, don't ring a bell" said Kirby

"Well, I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the starfox" said Fox

"Starfox?"

"We're a band who protects the lylat system from bad guys. The lylat system is a group of planets that we live in" said Fox

"I am Link, the hero of time" said Link "I am the hero of Hyrule and a member of Starfox, too"

"You're Kirby" said Fox "you, also, are a member. You have the ability to suck up enemies and copy their abilities"

"Wha? Starfox? Me?" asked Kirby "I'm confused"

"We'll explain back on the way to the Great Fox, our mother ship" said Fox calling Falco on his communicator watch "Hey, Falco"

"Yeah, Fox, I haven't found nothing" said Falco

"Never mind that, we've found him, but he doesn't remember anything, now, tell the others to head home" said Fox

"Roger!"

"Come on, Kirby" said Fox "Let's get back to the arwing"

"Arwing?"

"Follow us, Kirby" said Link.

They took Kirby to the arwing, headed towards the Great Fox, and along the way. When they got there, Kirby looked around the unfamiliar place. Then, they waited for the others. Then, finally the others came.

"Hey, Falco, you did you best" said Fox

"Hey, Fox!" said Slippy hopping in freaking out Kirby "Is it true? Is it? Is it?"

"Has Kirby really lost his memory?" asked Tricky

"Who are you people?" asked Kirby

"These are the other members of the Starfox" said Fox.

Then, Fox looked around, noticing that Krystal wasn't there.

"Wait? Where's Krystal?" asked Fox.

"I don't know" said Falco "I tried to call her, but she didn't pick up. I didn't see her on the way. Maybe she quit the team!"

"No! She wouldn't think of doing that!" said Fox "Has anyone seen her?"

"I haven't" said Tricky.

"I haven't" said Slippy

"Oh, great" said Falco "Now we have to look for her"

"_Krystal_" Fox thought to himself "_Where did you go?_"

Meanwhile at Gannondorf's castle:

Krystal woke up from being knocked out for a while, then she looked around wondering where she was. Then, she noticed she was in chains around the wrist, legs, and neck. She tried to struggle free. Then, she gave up and tried to remember what happened.

"Krystal, your awake" said Zelda.

"Zelda?" asked Krystal "What are you doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here? And where are we?"

"My castle of course" said a voice from behind (Gannondorf, of course)

"Gannondorf?" said Krystal in shock "I thought Fox, Link, and Kirby said that they sealed you away two months ago!"

"They were right" said Gannondorf "But, I escaped"

"What did you do to Kirby?" asked Krystal

"I took his memory and threw him out. He should be back with your friends by now" said Gannondorf "I don't need him now, I've got you!"

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Krystal

"First, I'm going to question you, then, I'm going to use you as bait for Fox and Link" said Gannondorf.

"What do you want from them?"

"I'm asking the questions! Not you! Ahem. Now, the questions. Where are they, where are Fox and Link?"

"I don't know"

"You don't? Well, how about being more general. You're a part of starfox, right?"

"Starfox? What is Starfox? I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me, Krystal, is it? I know you're a part of Starfox, and I know you know where they are, now tell me"

"I won't"

"Very well, then"

Gannondorf stuck out his hand…again…(When will it end?) and Krystal started struggling, trying not to tell him.

"I won't tell…I can't…AHH!...No!...I won't…te…te…they…no…they're in…they are…I can't tell…they're in the orbit of the Smash Planet!"

"Good, very good" said Gannondorf putting his hand down.

Krystal fell to the floor, gasping for air. She couldn't believe she told him!

"Zelda, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay, Krystal" said Zelda "If he has the triforce of power, he has the ability to force the truth out of you"

"He what?"

"He took the triforce of power from Kirby"

"You evil fiend! You won't get away with this!"

"And who's going to stop me? You?" asked Gannondorf

"No, but Fox will" said Krystal "He, Link, and Kirby will come and rescue me and Zelda, they always do! Fox is better than you think!"

"Ah, my girl, that's the whole point" said Gannondorf "I'm using you as bait for them. When they come here to rescue you…Well, let's say I'll give them an offer they can't refuse"

"What are you going to do?" asked Zelda "Make them sleep with the fishies?"

"No"

"What are you going to do?" asked Krystal

"Good question" said Gannondorf, then he turned to a moblin and said "Bring it in"

"Bring what in?" asked Krystal

A moblin came in with something covered in his hand and said "Ist hier Ihr Telefon, Sir"

"Yes, thank you" said Gannondorf.

He ripped open the covers to reveal…a telephone.

"Oh, that's a good one, Gannondorf" said Zelda "Your going to prank call the Starfox, yeah, real evil"

"Be quiet, you" said Gannondorf dialing a number.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox:

"Have you found her, yet?" said Fox

Rob 64 turned around from the computer and said "No, now come back in the next 3-4 hours"

"I can't wait that long" said Fox "this is Krystal we're trying to find. So, have you found her, yet?"

"No" said Rob

"Hey, Fox" said Kirby walking in "This Krystal, who is she?"

"She's a part of the Starfox, Kirby, and I'm worried about her safety right now"

"Oh, she's your girlfriend"

"No…No…Uh…no she's not!"

"Oh, you like her"

"No…I…Uh…Yeah, I…uh…like…like…her"

"Oh, somebody's in love!"

"Yes, Kirby" said Link walking in "He's been in love with her ever since he found her on Sauria"

"Have you found her, yet?" asked Fox

"For the last freakin time, no!" said Rob

"Who taught you the word freakin? Falco" said Fox

"Hey, he was confusing me with all his science, stuff…thing" said Falco walking in.

"Message, Fox" said Rob

"Krystal? Is it from Krystal?" said Fox in anticipation.

"Negative. Getting call" said Rob.

Then, someone's face appeared on the monitor.

"Hello, Flk Team" said the ugly face.

"Gannondorf?" said Fox and Link.

"That's right" said Gannondorf.

"But I thought you…" said Fox

"Yeah, yeah. Sealed me in the sacred realm. That crap. Well, I escaped and now I want my revenge!" said Gannondorf.

"You're prank calling us? Some revenge" said Falco.

Fox looked at Falco, looked at Gannondorf and said "Look, Gannondorf, I'm a little busy looking for someone, so…"

"Looking for someone?" asked Gannondorf "Well, are you looking for this?"

The camera turned to reveal a moblin picking his nose.

"No. Eww, that is gross!" said Fox

"Eh? HEY YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" said Gannondorf.

"Traurig, geehrter Herr, aber ich wähle meine Nase während meiner Durchlaufzeit aus" said the moblin.

"I don't care what you do during you pass time, get out! You're ruining my plan!" said Gannondorf "Honestly, moblins, I have an army of them"

"Is that it or what?" said Fox

"What I meant to say was, are you looking for this?" asked Gannondorf.

The camera revealed Zelda.

"Link, don't think this is a romantic love scene" said Zelda "Because it's not!"

"Zelda!" said Link "Do not worry my love! I shall rescue you!"

"Aw, come on, Gannondork!" said Fox "You capture Zelda all the time. What's new?"

"This is new" said Gannondorf "I have a mailbox!"

"And…"

"I can black mail anyone at any time! HAHA!"

"So?"

"Okay, okay" said Gannondorf "I suppose you're looking for this also"

The camera revealed Krystal.

"Fox! Help!" said Krystal.

"Krystal!" said Fox "Gannondorf, touch one fur on her and I'll…"

"I know" said Gannondorf "Isn't it awful! If you want them both back, then come and get them! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Where are you?" said Fox

"Somewhere on Smash Planet! Where? That's for you to find out!" said Gannondorf "Let's see if you up to beating me this time. In the mean time, try some of our delicious I-don't-know-where-this-came-from-and-I-don't-want-to-know moblin cookies that I'm mailing you! Bye!"

"WOOHOO!" said Slippy appearing from nowhere "We're getting cookies!"

"Let me guess, Fox" said Falco "You're going down there to save Krystal, right?"

"I don't know" said Fox "He might be up to something. Give me a while to think"

There was a 5 second pause.

"Okay, guys, let's go" said Fox to Link and Kirby.

"Gannondorf has forgotten that we wield the triforce pieces" said Link.

"Triforce pieces?" asked Kirby.

"Three pieces that is an ancient power in Hyrule. One is in each of three people's hands" said Fox "I have the triforce of wisdom, Link has the triforce of courage, and you have the triforce of power. Here, let me show you"

Fox lifted up Kirby's hand. But, then, he noticed that it was missing.

"Oh no" said Fox "This is going to be harder than I thought"

"We shall quest for the retrieval of Krystal, Zelda, the triforce of power, and Kirby's memory" said Link

"You guys go" said Falco "I ain't doing nothing for that girl!"

"Suit yourself, Falco" said Fox.

Fox, Link, and Kirby raced to the arwing. They started it up and headed for Smash Planet.

Meanwhile in the throne room of Gannondorf's castle:

Krystal and Zelda were chained on both sides of the throne, Gannondorf was not there because he had some business to take care of.

"Hey, Zelda" said Krystal "What is Gannondorf up to, anyway?"

"Another evil plan, Krystal" said Zelda "Gannondorf is using us as bait to lure Fox and Link in here so he can take their triforce pieces"

"But, why does he need those?"

"Because, if one touches the triforce he will be granted one wish! He could wish he was Gannon again"

"Gannon?"

"An evil creature that he turned into before Fox, Link, and Kirby sealed him away. He was very powerful in that state. And if Gannon has the triforce, he could once again become the King of Evil"

"Well, neither Fox nor Link will let Gannondorf have the triforce pieces, their too good"

"Gannondorf has his ways"

Gannondorf came walking back into the hallway zipping up his pants. A moblin came to him.

"Did you spread out the clues?" asked Gannondorf.

"Ja, Sir" said the moblin

"Excellent" said Gannondorf

"Aber, Ich erhalte es nicht, Sir. Warum möchten Sie sie hier führen? Warum man nicht Versuch sie stoppt?" asked the moblin.

"What's not to get?" said Gannondorf "I said 'I'm going to make them an offer they can't refuse' didn't I. Get an army of moblins out there in Smash Planet. We can't make this easy for them"

"Ja, sir" said the moblin walking off.

"You know, Gannondorf, you can't win" said Krystal "Fox is coming. He's always there for me. He said so himself"

"Really?" said Gannondorf "Well, I hope that's the case, 'cause I have his girlfriend right here! He won't resist giving me the triforce of wisdom when you're on the line"

"Fox will never surrender something so important to you!" said Krystal.

"Then, we'll see who's more important to him: you or the triforce"

"We'll see then"

"Okay, besides you, what other weakness does he have?"

"I don't know"

Gannondorf lifted his hand.

"I…I…I don't know… let go… don't do it…AGH!... He… He cares for the safety of the lylat system!"

"Good" said Gannondorf "We'll arrange something for that"

Krystal was depressed. How could she be so weak to give in to such power?

"It's alright, Krystal" said Zelda "No one can resist it, except for the wielders of the other pieces"

"I know" said Krystal "I hope Fox gets here safely"

Meanwhile in Smash City:

The arwing landed on a landing pad on top of a building, for some odd reason, he saw Samus Aran and Erik's ship, too. Anyway, they headed to the city hall, where they met Mario. And Samus Aran and Erik were there, too.

"…And that's all we need you to do, Samus" said Mario.

"Alright, Mario" said Samus Aran.

Samus Erik looked back and said "Well, if it isn't the Flk team! What's up!"

"Hey, guys" said Fox "You heard about Gannondorf, too?"

"Gannondorf? No, we're up to something else" said Samus Aran.

"Well, good luck then" said Fox.

"May God be with you in your quest" said Link.

Samus Aran and Erik left.

"Ah, come in, boys, come in" said Mario.

"Hey, Mario" said Fox "Gannondorf is lose, took Kirby's memory, and captured Krystal and Zelda. Any help?"

"No" said Mario "I don't have anything to do with…"

Mario dropped some papers off his desk, he bent down to pick it up. Then, Link noticed something.

"Mario! What is that on your butt?" asked Link

"Link! What is wrong with you?" asked Fox.

"Excuse me" said Mario.

"Hold still, please" said Link getting behind Mario and getting something off his butt.

"What's going on?" asked Kirby

Link gave it to Fox.

"Eww, Link, don't give me that!" said Fox "Wait, it says something 'if you want to find my castle, go to mushroom land for the 1/5 clues. Hurry, I am waiting, and so are Krystal and Zelda. –Gannondorf'. Guys, Gannondorf gave us some clues, let's go!"

"Ah, a quest!" said Link "GANNONDORF! I CALL UPON THEE! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"Does he do this all the time?" asked Kirby

"You'd be surprised" said Fox "Let's go to Mushroom Land"

"Do me a favor, Fox" said Mario "Tell Peach that I love her and tell Luigi that I did not leave that turd in the toilet. He did that"

"Okay, Mario" said Fox

"Oh, and if you receive word from Sonic the Hedgehog, tell him I hate him and I said no" said Mario.

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Fox

"Yes, you may" said Mario "After you…"

But Fox, Link, and Kirby sped out the door.

"Drat"

Fox, Link, and Kirby raced to Mushroom land to find the 1/5 clues. Will they make it alive and save Krystal and Zelda. And what does Gannondorf have in store for them?

To be continued…


	4. A Classic Start

Return of Gannondorf Part IV

A Classic Start

At Gannondorf's castle, in the throne room, Zelda and Krystal were still chained on both sides of the throne, and Gannondorf was sitting in it.

"Fox, Link, and Kirby are on there way, I know it" said Krystal

"Is that so?" asked Gannondorf.

"Yes, and they will defeat you!"

"I don't think so, my girl" said Gannondorf "I have a trap set up for them. And if they survive the road on the way, they won't survive the trap!"

"Trap?"

Krystal was worried what Gannondorf had in store for Fox, Link, and Kirby. She wanted them to rescue her and Zelda, but at the same time not to come here. She couldn't decide what to hope for. Zelda was wondering what Gannondorf had in store for them on the way.

"Hey, Gannondorf" said Zelda "What makes you think that Fox, Link, and Kirby won't survive your traps that you set up for them?"

"Well, we'll watch and see" said Gannondorf.

Gannondorf looked around saying "Ah, where is it?" looked around his seat. Then, he pulled a remote from under his butt.

He used the remote to turn a watching portal and there they saw Fox, Link, and Kirby on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"_Fox_" Krystal thought to herself "_For my sake and for yours, please be careful. I love you_"

Let's get back to our three heroes:

Fox, Link, and Kirby finally made it to Mario's castle, there they met Peach.

"Fox, Link, Kirby, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Hey, Peach, Mario says he loves you" said Fox

"Tell him I love him!" said Peach

"We're not mailmen, okay?" said Fox.

"We are questing to save Smash Planet from Gannondorf" said Link "He left us a note on Mario's posterior saying that in order to find him, we need to find five clues, and the first one is here"

"MAMAMEA!" said Luigi running in with his pants on fire "HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"Luigi, have you been eating beans again?" said Peach.

"No, my princess" said Luigi fanning his behind "It's Bowser! He's loose, again! He said he was looking for the Flk Team and he burned my poor butt!"

"Fox, Link, Kirby" said Peach "Bowser is looking for you, can you go through world 1 to get him?"

"Sure, Peach" said Fox "Where is world 1 by the way?"

"In the back"

"Fox" said Kirby "Gannondorf, the clues, Krystal, Zelda, Gannondorf's castle, the triforce of power, the first clue, Smash Planet, MY MEMORY!"

"I know, I know" said Fox "We'll make this quick"

"I accept your quest, Peach!" said Link

"It's not my quest, Link, it's Bowser's" said Peach.

"Oh, then, Bowser I…"

"Bowser's not here, Link" said Fox.

"Oh, then we should be on our way then" said Link.

"Let's make it quick" said Kirby "I don't even remember the date anymore! What day is it anyway?"

"Never you mind, Kirby" said Link.

Fox, Link, and Kirby walked to the back of the castle to begin world 1. Then, Luigi, whose pants was still on fire, passed gas and incinerated an unfortunate toad who happened to pass by.

World 1-1, men 3:

Fox, Link, and Kirby looked around.

"What is this place?" asked Kirby.

"This is the first level of _Super Mario Bros._" said Link "The first video game on the TV"

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Kirby pointing to something.

"That would be a goomba" said Fox.

"Cool, I'll ask him for directions" said Kirby.

"Kirby, NO!" said Fox.

But it was too late; Kirby ran into the goomba and got hurt.

"Goombas are one of Bowser's cronies" said Fox "Bowser is the bad guy!"

"Oh, why didn't you tell me before?" asked Kirby

"I thought you…Oh, never mind" said Fox.

"Well, he ain't getting that off easily" said Kirby "How do I attack?"

"Just hit him! What is this? An RPG?" said Fox "this is a story, not a… Oh, just jump on him!"

Kirby jumped high in the air and landed on the goomba. As he squished the goomba, its entire body melted in the floor, oozing innards out and…

"Less on the descriptions of death, please" said Fox.

Okay, Fox, Link, and Kirby headed off. Then they saw a question box with a question mark on it with questionable things in it. Fox jumped up and hit it, and out came a fire flower.

"What? Where's the mushroom?" said Fox.

"We are big enough" said Link.

"That flower looks De-li-cious!" said Kirby jumping up.

Kirby inhaled, then, he was shocked at what he can do. So he inhaled some more to see how cool it was. Eventually he swallowed the flower.

Then, Kirby started glowing, his silhouette changed shape. When he stopped glowing, Kirby was the same except he had a headband on and the top of his head was on fire!

"What happened to me?" asked Kirby looking at himself.

"You've become Fire Kirby" said Fox "Kirby, you have the ability to suck up enemies and establish their powers. By sucking up that fire flower, you've become Fire Kirby. You have the ability to breathe fire"

"That must hurt" said Kirby.

Then, Kirby burped and a giant flame came out of his mouth.

"Cool!" said Kirby.

"Let us continue!" said Link "With Fox's speed, my adventure skills, and Kirby's… Kirbying, we shall reach Bowser!"

(F.Y.I: Fox can run as fast as Sonic. See "When Heroes Collide" any version will do)

Fox ran as fast as he could, performing the spin dash to knock off Goombas and Koopas along the way. Link raced behind Fox slicing enemies in half with his sword and shield. Kirby burned enemies to a crisp by breathing fire on them. Then, they went underground. World 1-2. They raced through the underground tavern where they ran into Goombas and Koopas. Fox jumped on one koopa and kicked it into enemies; suddenly it hit the wall and bounced back at them. Then, Link used his shield to deflect it; it bounced off the wall again. Kirby jumped in front of everyone and burned it to an ash before it hit his friends again. Then, they continued on to the surface. World 1-3. They jumped from mushroom to mushroom. Over cliffs and enemies and on to moving platforms. Suddenly, they slipped and fell off a cliff.

"Kirby!" said Fox falling "Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" said Kirby

"Link, hold onto Kirby's legs!" said Fox.

"Yes, Fox!" said Link doing what he said.

"What are you doing?" asked Kirby.

Fox grabbed onto Link's legs and said "Okay, Kirby, suck up as much air as you can and hold it!"

"Why?"

"Trust me!" said Fox.

Kirby thought he was crazy, but he did what he said. Then, Kirby floated in the air. He started floating up and up and up like a balloon, then they landed on the other side of the cliff. Kirby released his breath and Fox and Link let go.

"Man" said Kirby pointing to the end castle "that is one BIG castle!"

"It's Bowser's castle" said Fox "Let's go!"

Fox ran up the stairs really fast, jumped high in the air, grabbed the flag, and pulled it down.

"Well done, Fox" said Link.

Fox bounced around blowing at his hands saying "Ow, OW! HOT HOT!"

"Ah, yes, curse this friction" said Link

Then after Fox's hands cooled off, they went inside the castle.

World 1-4.

Fox, Link, and Kirby raced though the castle. Dodging flame rotating sticks, jumping on goombas, and they finally went to the final stretch. Fire came out of nowhere and tried to burn them.

"Whoa! Watch out, guys!" said Fox dodging one flame.

They finally went to the end of the castle, which was a bridge over hot boiling lava. There, they saw Bowser.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" said Bowser "So, Flk team, you finally came! Well, time for you to burn!"

Before Fox, Link, or Kirby could say anything, Bowser shot out a fountain of fire at them, they dodged quickly. Fox raced around Bowser and jumped off the bridge to press a button, but there was a sign that said "Out of Order"

"Out of Order?" said Fox "Crap! You didn't make it easy for us, did you?"

"That's just great" said Kirby.

Then, Bowser hit Kirby, and Kirby's ability burst out of him in the form of a star.

"Kirby!" said Link "Retrieve your ability"

Kirby chased after it, but the star disappeared. Then, Bowser came up and grabbed Kirby.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Prepare to die, Kirby" said Bowser.

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way" said Fox getting in a ready-to-run position.

Then, Fox ran towards Bowser and hit him in the stomach with a spin attack. Bowser let go of Kirby.

"Thanks, Fox" said Kirby

"Any time" said Fox "Hey, Link, 'little help over here!"

"Yes, Fox, I am coming" said Link.

"Alright, guys" said Fox "When he gets up, we race behind him, grab his tail, and throw him off"

"Right" said Kirby.

When Bowser got up, he sucked up a lot of air for a giant breath of fire. Before he released it, Fox, Link, and Kirby ran behind him and the three of them grabbed him by the tail. They spun Bowser around then let him go. But they missed the lava. Bowser was sent flying across the bridge. Then a bomb-om came out of nowhere.

"Hey, sir" said The bomb-om "I got the satellite TV you…WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bowser landed on the poor guy and it caused a MASSIVE explosion. There Bowser lay, defeated. Alive, but defeated. Fox, Link, and Kirby raced to him.

"Ohhh" said Bowser "You've defeated me. You're better than I thought. Here" Bowser gave them a note "Gannondorf told me to give you this if you defeat me. Now, leave me alone. Can somebody help me? OW! My pelvis"

Fox, Link, and Kirby left the castle and Fox opened the note.

"This is it" said Link "The 1/5 clues!"

"What does it say, Fox?" said Kirby.

Fox looked at it and said "It says 'Very well done on defeating Bowser. However, I have yet to be impressed. You still have a long way to go. To find the 2/5 clues, you must go to Corneria city. Time is running short. –Gannondorf' Well, guys, let's head back to the arwing, we're going to Corneria city"

"Corneria city?" asked Kirby

"It is the city on the planet Corneria" said Link

"Come on, guys" said Fox "Let's head back to the arwing. We're going to Corneria city"

Fox, Link, and Kirby raced back to the arwing to get back to Corneria City.

Meanwhile in Gannondorf's castle:

"You see, Gannondorf?" said Krystal "They're much better than you think. They'll find you"

"That was only the easy part, Krystal" said Gannondorf "The worst is yet to come"

To be continued…


	5. Battle in Corneria City

Return of Gannondorf Part V

Battle in Corneria City

Inside Gannondorf's castle:

"HA!" Gannondorf laughed "Those fools won't know what hit him! I've blackmailed the readers and the writer! HAHAHAHA!"

"You fiend!" said Krystal "You won't get away with this! Fox is coming!"

"I hope he is!" said Gannondorf "the trap! Remember?"

Krystal shriveled and said "Yes, I remember"

"Good, because the Flk Team are in for a surprise when they get to Corneria City" said Gannondorf "Let's watch and see if they will defeat them"

"They?" asked Krystal

"Watch and find out" said Gannondorf.

"Hey, Gannondorf, you know they will get through any trap you set up for them" said Zelda.

"You don't know, do you, my princess?" said Gannondorf

"Krystal, what's the matter?" asked Zelda.

"I'm worried about Fox" said Krystal "I hope they make it through okay"

Meanwhile in Corneria City:

The trio landed in a landing pad in the city, everything was normal.

"I don't get it" said Fox jumping out of the arwing "Everything looks fine"

"Beware, Fox" said Link getting out "You don't know what is to come"

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" said Kirby falling out of the arwing.

"Come on, guys, I've got a bad feeling about this" said Fox.

The three raced off going through the city. They searched everywhere, but found nothing suspicious.

"Man, Gannondorf needs to be more specific next time" said Fox "I mean, a riddle would do, but 'Go to Corneria City' isn't enough"

"Hey, Fox, is that suspicious?" asked Kirby yanking Fox's pants.

There were three ships coming out of the horizon.

"Eh? Those ships they look familiar" said Fox "Oh no, not those guys"

"What guys?" asked Kirby.

Then, the ships got in seeing distance from them; it was them, the Star Wolf.

"Long time no see, Fox" said Wolf.

"What do you losers want?" asked Fox.

Leon grunted repeatedly and said "We've been looking all over for you. Time for you to finally go down"

"There is no way you are beating me" said Panther "I am better than you"

"Who are these guys?" asked Kirby

"What is it with your pink friend?" asked Wolf "you don't remember us?"

"Leave him alone, Wolf" said Fox "He's lost his memory"

"Lost his memory?" asked Panther "HA! You were never good at…"

"Pipe down, Panther" said Wolf "We're going to take you down, Fox. There's no way you're going to win this time"

"And what is it that you will do this time?" asked Fox

"Uh…Er…um…You…uh…won't…have…your arwing!" said Wolf

"Whatever, we can beat you without it anyway" said Fox.

"You threaten me?" asked Panther.

"Don't be stupid, man" said Fox "this is a threat: Back off or else we'll rip you to shreds!"

"I accept your challenge!" said Link

"No seriously, who are these guys?" said Kirby.

"These are the Star Wolf, our 'rivals' who _think_ they're better than us" said Fox

"Think?" asked Wolf "We_ are_ better than you!"

"See?" said Fox

"If that is the case" said Link "Then why have you not defeated us yet?"

"Well, you see, it's a really long story" said Wolf "It all started…"

Fox leaned down to Kirby and whispered "Don't worry, these guys are easy. They may sound tough, but they're not"

"Oh, I got you" Kirby whispered back.

"Alright, Wolf, shut up and listen" said Fox "As much as I love to beat you up and prove you guys wrong, we're in a hurry so maybe next time"

"Looking for the 2/5 clues?" asked Wolf.

"What? How did you know that?" asked Fox

"Gannondorf gave it to us and said to give it to you if you defeat us"

"Man, Gannondorf picked the LAMEST team in the lylat system to guard the 2/5 clues. How did you do what he asked? It's not like you to take orders"

"He black mailed us and told us that if we didn't, he would send an army of his moblins (Whatever those are) and make us eat dirt. He also gave us these really good I-don't-know-where-these-came-from-and-I-don't-want-to-know moblin cookies! Want to try some?"

"No thanks" said Fox

"Okay"

"Holy crap! These guys _are_ pathetic!" said Kirby.

"Oh! You will regret saying that! Or my name isn't Panther Caruso" said Panther "If you make me mad your life's as good as gone"

"We'll see about that, dork!" said Fox.

The Star Wolf started flying around, but Fox, Link, and Kirby jumped on top of a building and jumped on each of their wolfen. Kirby inhaled as hard as he could on Panther's ship, and a laser came off of his wing and into Kirby's mouth. Kirby silhouetted again and changed shape. When he stopped glowing, he had something around his head, it was goggles with a laser on the end.

"What am I this time?" asked Kirby.

"Laser Kirby" said Fox "You can pull the goggle thing down in your eyes and fire lasers out of it"

"Cool!" said Kirby

Kirby fired countless lasers at Panther, until Panther fell out of the sky and crash landed.

"Prepare to die, green boy" said Leon.

"I am afraid not, Leon, for I have the better advantage" said Link

Link drew his sword and sliced Leon's ship to pieces. Leon crash landed.

"Well, Wolf, it's just you and me now" said Fox.

"We know who the winner is, Fox" said Wolf

"Yep, and I'll let everyone know that you went down with a bang!" said Fox

"Oh, yeah?" said Wolf.

Wolf barrel rolled and Fox fell off. Then, Fox rolled into a spin attack, bounced off of buildings, and ran strait into Wolf's ship. Wolf went down with a bang.

"Hey, guys" said Fox "Wolf went down with a bang!"

Yeah, but the Star Wolf got out from under the pile of rubble. Fox, Link, and Kirby raced to them.

"Well, Wolf" said Fox "Once again, you fall before the Starfox. Aren't you ashamed that you will never win?"

"Not a chance, Fox, you just got lucky" said Wolf

"No such thing, dude, no such thing" said Fox

"Give us the 2/5 clues now" said Link

"You have yet to defeat us" said Panther.

"Uh, let's see" said Kirby "Destroyed ships, you're all exhausted, we beat the living crap out of you, yeah, we pretty much defeated you"

"Still, you'll have to catch us first" said Wolf starting to run away.

But before they could, Fox used his lightning speed to get in front of them the moment they turned and said "Last chance, guys. Give us the clue, or we _will_ finish you off"

"You don't stand a chance" said Panther.

"Newsflash, guys, we do!" said Fox "We're faster, stronger, and better than you. We didn't have the arwing and you had your wolfen and you didn't even scratch us, so give it to us or you're going to the hospital, or at least jail"

"Darn it, Fox" said Wolf "Some day, we WILL defeat you! That's a promise"

"Yeah, just tell me when that day comes, Wolf, we'll be trying to make bacon out of the flying pigs" said Fox

"Oh alright, here take it! Leon used it for toilet paper anyway" said Wolf giving them the note.

"We need more toilet paper" grunted Leon.

"Now, depart from us, Star Wolf" said Link "Until we meet your hideous faces again"

The Star Wolf fixed up what was left of their ships, put their tails between their legs, and flew off.

"Heh, that was easy" said Fox "Way too easy"

"That was easy" said Kirby. Kirby's ability slipped out of his mouth and disappeared "Aw, man! There goes my only defense"

"Do not worry, Kirby, there is more abilities out there" said Link.

Then, Fox opened it up… "Phew! Man, Leon _did_ use this thing as toilet paper!"… cleaned off as much as he can, and read it.

"What does it say, Fox?" said Kirby

Fox started to read "It says 'You have succeeded in beating the Star Wolf (What's new?) and obtained the 2/5 clues. But you are not done yet, for the 3/5 clues lies on the planet Hyrule. There you will battle yet another evil face. Hurry, Krystal's life is depending on it! –Gannondorf' Man, he'd better not do anything to her! If anything were to happen to her, I…I'd… I don't want anything bad to happen to her"

"Fox, the clue" said Kirby.

"Oh, yeah, the clue, right!" said Fox "Standing here isn't going to save Krystal"

"Ahem" said Link

"Oh, and save Zelda" said Fox

"Ahem" said Kirby.

"Oh yeah, and get Kirby's memory and the triforce of power" said Fox

"Ahem" said Link and Kirby

"What else is there that Gannondorf has from us?" said Fox.

"The moblin cookies" said Link and Kirby.

"Eww! I don't want any of those" said Fox "Let's go to Hyrule!"

"Finally! My home planet, Hyrule" said Link "Where questing is at its best!"

"Let's get to it!" said Kirby.

So, the Flk Team went back to the arwing and headed to Hyrule.

Meanwhile in Gannondorf's castle:

"Star Wolf?" said Krystal "those guys are pathetic! You know I hate those guys. They didn't even scratch them!"

"Be silent, you!" said Gannondorf "I have something worse in store for them"

"What? A deku?" asked Zelda

"No, worse. Much, much worse" said Gannondorf.

"What is it that you have in store for them on Hyrule?" asked Krystal.

"An old, old friend" said Gannondorf.

Then Krystal started to worry a little more, maybe Gannondorf was making it harder for them. What could he have in store for them at Hyrule?

To be continued…


	6. Trouble in Hyrule

Return of Gannondorf Part VI

Trouble in Hyrule

The Flk Team headed towards the planet Hyrule in their arwing. They decided to land in Lon-Lon Ranch, were they met Malon. They hopped out of the arwing, and Malon went racing to them.

"Howdy, boys" said Malon

"Hey, Malon" said Fox

"Uh…Greetings, Malon" said Link

"Howdy, Link" said Malon soothingly.

"Listen, we're on a mission and it involves getting here, so, we need to borrow Epona, again" said Fox.

"Who is this woman?" asked Kirby

"Why, Kirby!" said Malon "Ya'll don't remember me? You must be more confused then a cuckoo in a crate box!"

"Is not crate and box the same thing, Malon?" asked Link.

"Why, thank you, Link" said Malon "You're more handsome than a goat with his fur combed"

"Uh…Thank you, Malon" said Link taking two steps back.

"Malon, Epona?" asked Fox

"Fox! Your furrier than a cat trapped in a cotton guild" said Malon

"Thanks, now can we borrow Epona?" asked Fox

"Oh, don't be silly. Ya'll can call her anytime by playing her song on that ocarina of yours" said Malon.

"Consider it done!" said Link quickly wiping out the ocarina of time.

"Wait, Link! Didn't you give that thing back to Zelda?" asked Fox

"Yes I did, Fox, but she later returned it to me because my saliva was all over it" said Link.

"I told you not to slobber when you play that thing" said Fox

"Well, aren't ya'll going to call Epona or do you want to spend time with me?" asked Malon "If you did, it would be real sweat, Link"

Link quickly played Epona's song and Epona came running out of nowhere. She looked terrible! She was so thin, her rips were showing, she smelled bad, she was not going fast, she was tired, she was out of shape, and there were flies everywhere. Epona fell on the ground.

"Great! She died on us! Now what are we going to do?" said Fox.

"Aw, she ain't dead, yet" said Malon "She's just out of shape that's all. Ya'll can stay until she's better"

"I must decline at that" said Link "We shall travel on foot!"

Link ran out of Lon-Lon ranch, then, Fox and Kirby ran behind him.

"Take care of the arwing for us!" said Fox

"Ya'll come back now!" said Malon "Wait, what in the world is an ar-wing?"

Fox, Link, and Kirby ran out of Lon-Lon ranch and were halfway in between the ranch and the market place. Link stopped to catch his breath

"Wait, Link" said Fox catching up to him "Where are we going?"

"My friends" said Link grasping for air "We are on our way to the market. Where we shall go to the temple of time and we shall start looking there"

"Temple of time?" asked Kirby catching up "What's that?"

"It's the sacred temple in which the master sword was held" said Fox

"Master sword?" asked Kirby.

"This is the master sword" said Link drawing his sword to show Kirby.

"What's so special about it? It's just a plain old sword to me" said Kirby.

"It is an ancient sword that can repel evil" said Link

"So?" said Kirby.

"So, we can use it to kick Gannondorf's big, ugly butt" said Fox.

"Oh" said Kirby.

"Now" said Link withdrawing his sword "To the Temple of Time we shall quest!"

Fox, Link, and Kirby continued on to the market where they will reach the temple of time.

Meanwhile in Gannondorf's castle:

"This is amusing" said Gannondorf "They're going to the temple of time to start out"

Krystal ignored him and started to bite on her chains, attempting to break them.

"Oh, this is cute" said Gannondorf watching her "You can bite at it for the rest of you life. There's no way you can break it! The only way you can free yourselves from these chains is by my power"

Krystal stopped biting her chains and said "You know Fox, Link, and Kirby will come, defeat you, and free me and Zelda. There's no doubt about it"

"Oh, really?" asked Gannondorf "Well, let's see if they can come and defeat me"

"Krystal, it's no use" said Zelda "The only thing we can do now is wait"

"I know" said Krystal "I'm just worried about Fox"

"Aw, does the little fox care about her hero?" asked Gannondorf "Well, why don't you just wait and see what will become of your friends"

Krystal crouched down, put her arms on her knees, ducked her head down, and tears started to fill her eyes.

"_Please, Fox_" She thought to herself "_Please, make through safely, I'm counting on you_"

Meanwhile on the planet Hyrule:

Fox, Link, and Kirby made it to the temple of time. There was a long line of tourists waiting to get in. Fox, Link, and Kirby tried to make it through the line and finally got to the tour guide.

"Excuse me" said Fox "We need to get in, it's an emergency"

"Well, lookie here, folks" said the tour guide "It's the hero of time, Link, and his to companions Fox and Kirby"

The tourists started to take their pictures.

"Uh…Look, we really need to get inside" said Fox "We need to see someone"

"Okey dokey, then" said The tour guide opening the door "Head on in"

Fox, Link, and Kirby walked on in and looked around. It was like a museum.

"Wow" said Fox "look at this place"

"I have been gone for a fairly long time" said Link.

"Geez! What is this place?" asked Kirby

"We were here two months ago to stop Gannondorf" said Fox "Now that we're in here, I guess we should find her"

"Her?" asked Kirby

"Someone who accompanied us when we fought Gannondorf" said Link

Fox, Link, and Kirby reached the door of time, there, the stones were still emplaced and there was a sign that said "Do not touch stones"

"The stones are still here, Link" said Fox "Play the song of time"

Link took out the ocarina again and played Epona's song. Then, Epona came in, in even worse shape than before. She dropped some manure and fell on the floor.

"Not that song, Link" said Fox "Eww, whoever's the janitor here is going to have a long day cleaning this up"

"The song of time, Link" said Kirby "Whatever that is, I want to hear it!"

"Ah, yes, forgive me my friends, it has been a while since I have played this thing" said Link

"Not as long as you've played the wind waker, or the wind breaker" said Fox

"Ah, yes, the wonderful melody of the wind breaker, may it's song sooth the soul forever more" said Link

"Not a very pleasant sound in my ears, now play the song of time" said Fox "I don't want to be here when Epona rots"

Link put the ocarina of time to his mouth and played the song of time. Then, the door of time opened. When they went into the chamber of time, it was different. It was not an empty chamber with a platform anymore, it was a room full of cubicles and the sound of office phones ringing filled the air, and at the end was a door that said "Main office" on the window. Fox, Link, and Kirby went to the secretary desk.

"Ahem" said Fox

"Yes?" asked the secretary

"Can we speak to the manager? It's important" said Fox

"I'll get in contact with her" said the secretary "Please be seated right over there"

Fox, Link, and Kirby sat down on the seats and waited. Minuets passed. Then, hours passed. They waited so long, that cobwebs and dust started to cover them, and Kirby was asleep, Link was wide awake, and Fox was half asleep. Before Fox could sleep, the secretary called them.

"Fox, Link, and Kirby?" said the secretary

"That's us" said Fox hopping out of the seat

"The manager will see you now"

"Finally, at long last, our patience has paid off" said Link

"Hrmfrdr, wha?" said Kirby waking up "Is it time to go yet?"

"Let's go, Kirby" said Fox.

"Yay!" said Kirby jumping out of his seat.

They went down the hallway and opened the door to the main office. There they saw a small, blue, flying puff ball with wings flying around counting the business rates, attendances, and rupees.

"Hey, Navi" said Fox

"Fox, Link, Kirby, so good to see you again" said Navi

"What is it that you have done to this place, Navi?" asked Link.

"Oh, when I stayed here, out of boredom, I turned the temple of time into a museum of Hyrule" said Navi "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see" said Fox "Gannondorf has returned and…"

"Gannondorf?" asked Navi "I thought you sealed him in the sacred realm two months ago!"

"Yeah, well he escaped" said Fox "Anyway, he made a castle on Smash Planet, captured Krystal and the princess Zelda, took Kirby's triforce of power and memory, and black mailing everyone!"

"I see" said Navi

"We're looking for clues that Gannondorf set out for us" said Kirby "We've found 2 so far, and the 3/5 clues is here in Hyrule somewhere, and we decided to see if you know anything about it"

"Come to think of it, I have" said Navi

"You have? Where?" asked Fox

"I believe he gave the 3/5 clues to Agahnim, the evil sorcerer" said Navi

"Agahnim?" asked Fox "I though we defeated him a while back. Besides, isn't Agahnim supposed to be Gannon?"

"Whole 'nother Gannon you're talking about, Fox" said Navi "He somehow returned and is destroying many towns in Hyrule"

"Where is he right now, Navi?" asked Link

"I think he was last seen on Death Mountain a couple of minuets ago" said Navi

"Death Mountain? That's right next to Kakaru Village!" said Fox.

"Then, we shall quest to Kakaru Village!" said Link

"I'm coming with you, Link" said Navi "I know Agahnim is more powerful than ever, but I know how to defeat him"

"Very well, my friend" said Link

"Let's go" said Fox

"Can I use the bathroom first?" asked Kirby

"Sure, it's down the hall, right next to the door of time" said Navi

"Thanks" said Kirby.

Kirby ran down the hallway and yelled "Hey, guys, am I a guy or a girl?"

"You're a guy, Kirby" said Fox

Fox, Link, and Navi walked down the hallway and waited for Kirby. When Kirby was done, they went out of the temple of time and headed to Kakaru village. When they got there, everything was fine. Fox thought it was a good idea to head to the Bazaar for some equipment.

"Hello, costumer" said the giant hairy man "Please, select which item you wish to purchase"

Link looked around and spotted a sword and said "I shall take the sword, please"

"That will be twenty rupees" said Bazaar

Link handed him the rupees and Bazaar gave him the sword, Link lifted it high in the air: You got a sword! Swing it around and slice and dice, till you cut off a limb.

"Wait, Link" said Fox "You've already got a sword"

"This is not for me, Fox" said Link "'Tis for Kirby"

"For defense? I got you" said Fox

Link bended down and showed Kirby the sword and said "Here, Kirby, suck this up"

"Are you nut?" said Kirby "That thing'll cut my throat till I die a horrible death"

"Do it, Kirby" said Fox

"Okay, but don't blame me when you get thrown in jail for murder" said Kirby.

Kirby sucked it up, swallowed the sword, and silhouetted again. Once again, he changed shape. When he stopped glowing he had a hat that looked like Link's and he had a sword.

"Did I die, yet?" asked Kirby

"No, Kirby" said Fox "You have become sword Kirby. It's not really that complicated, you've just got a sword"

"Oh, cool" said Kirby

"Is there anything else that I can assist you with?" asked Bazaar.

"No thanks, we've got enough" said Fox

"Come again" said Bazaar

Fox, Link, Kirby, and Navi headed out of the Bazaar. Suddenly, there was a hooded wizard setting houses on fire and turning people into toilets. It was Agahnim.

"Agahnim!" said Fox "long time no see"

"Long time no pee…I mean see… Either, Flk Team" said Agahnim.

"You're going down, man" said Kirby

"Really? You may have defeated me the last time we met, but this time will be different" said Agahnim

"You are wrong you evil, twisted wizard" said Link

"Why thank you, but I'm really going to destroy you" said Agahnim

Agahnim jumped up to attack.

"Guys, when he uses his ball spell, slash at it to bounce it back at him" said Navi

"Thanks for the tip" said Fox

"Hey, don't cramp my style" said Agahnim

Agahnim cast a spell where daggers appeared out of nowhere and threw it at them, Fox, Link, and Kirby dodged them, but one of them stabbed Navi. Navi fell to the floor.

"NAVI! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Link

"Navi!" said Fox and Kirby

They raced to Navi to see if she was alright.

"Navi, are you okay?" asked Fox

"No, I'm not" said Navi weakly

"Do not fret, Navi, we will make sure you survive" said Link

"No, it's too late, Link" said Navi "Don't forget all that we've been through. Tell the sages to run the Temple of Time museum business for me"

Then, Navi died

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Link

"She's gone" said Fox

"No, she is not, Fox, I have an idea" said Link

Link started clapping his hands.

"Link, what are you doing?" asked Fox

"If you clap, a fairy will come back to life" said Link

"That's not the way things go in Hyrule" said Fox

"Oh, if that is the case then, she lived a good life" said Link

Then, Link picked Navi up, lifted her over his head and started shaking her.

"What are you doing now?" asked Fox

"Getting her fairy dust" said Link "I have always wanted to fly"

"Link, that doesn't work either" said Fox

"Oh, then, my efforts are in vain" said Link throwing Navi to the ground.

Then, a ball of magic came towards them. Kirby jumped in front of Fox and Ling and deflected it with his sword. The ball of magic hit Agahnim.

"Guys, don't forget, we're still fighting" said Kirby

"That's right" said Fox

Fox tried to distract Agahnim to get him to shoot a ball spell at him. When he did, either Link or Kirby bounced it back with their swords. Then, it got to the point where Agahnim was about to be defeated.

"You're no match for us, Agahnim" said Fox "Every time you cast that spell, we bounce it back at you"

"Thanks for telling me that, fur ball!" said Agahnim

"Oops" said Fox

Agahnim stopped using the ball spell and started using other spells. Eventually, he used the lightning spell and shocked them until they were out of energy. Agahnim walked up to them and laughed.

"You fought well, Flk Team" said Agahnim "Too bad it must end like this. Enjoy your lives as toilets!"

"I don't want to be a toilet" said Kirby "Otherwise; I'd be eating someone else's crap! Come to think of it, that sounds kind of good!"

Agahnim started powering up for a mighty blast. Fox started looking around, then he spotted a Cuckoo passing by. Fox grabbed it and waited for the right time. At the same moment Agahnim released his spell, Fox threw the Cuckoo at him and the spell hit the Cuckoo. Before the Cuckoo completely turned into a toilet, it yelled out a loud coo!

"Fox, you have saved us!" said Link

"Duck" said Fox

"Duck? Where?" asked Kirby

Link grabbed Kirby and pushed him to the ground, Fox and Link covered themselves as a swarm of angry Cuckoos came buzzing over their heads and attacked Agahnim until he was no more. Then, the Cuckoos left. Fox, Link, and Kirby got up and saw the only thing that remained of Agahnim: His robes.

"Fox, that was smart" said Kirby "How did you do that"

"We've had…Past experiences" said Fox

"Well, the job is done" said Link

Then, a Cuckoo came, pecked Kirby once, and flew away. Then, Kirby's ability disappeared.

"Well, so much for sword Kirby" said Kirby

"Don't worry, Kirby, you'll get it back" said Fox

"What is this in his robes" said Link

Fox spotted what Link saw and grabbed it out, it was the 3/5 clues.

"Hey, look, you found it" said Kirby

Fox started to read it "It says 'Very good. You are almost their, but this doesn't mean you're not done. For the 4/5 clues, go to Pop star. Hurry, if you want to see Krystal's face again. –Gannondorf' Well, guys, we're half way there!"

"Pop star? Where's that?" asked Kirby

"It is your home planet, Kirby" said Link

"You mean, where I came from?" asked Kirby

"Yep, and we're going there as soon as possible" said Fox "Let's head back to the arwing"

Fox, Link, and Kirby went back to Lon-Lon Ranch and headed for Kirby's home planet, Pop star.

Meanwhile at Gannondorf's castle:

"You see, Gannondorf?" asked Zelda "They can do it! If they can beat Agahnim, they can beat you!"

"No, my princess" said Gannondorf "Agahnim is powerless compared to me. Besides, they're on their way to Pop star, and they're also close to getting here"

"You sound so calm" said Zelda

"That's because the worst is in store for them here" said Gannondorf

Zelda looked at the other side and saw Krystal, still crying.

"It's alright, Krystal, they'll be here" said Zelda

Krystal wiped away her tears and said "I hope so; I hope they get here safely"

What has Gannondorf have in store for them now? And why doesn't he think it's a big deal for them to get there? And will Krystal's hope last?

To be continued…


	7. Kirby's Girlfriend

Return of Gannondorf Part VII

Kirby's Girlfriend

In Gannondorf's castle:

"They're half way there, excellent" said Gannondorf "But, they are not done yet. They have a big problem waiting on Pop star, since Kirby lost his memory. We'll stay and watch…But for now, it's time for lunch!"

"Was das Menü für heute ist, Sir?" asked a moblin

"Today's special is hot wings smothered in meatballs!" said Gannondorf "And for dessert, those delicious cookies that you guys make! To the mess hall!"

"Geehrter Herr, sein eine Verwirrung in der Verwirrunghalle" said another moblin

"What do you mean there's a mess in the mess hall?" asked Gannondorf "Of course there's a mess in the mess hall, you morons! It's a mess hall! Now let's go! I want to get me them hot wings"

"Wait, what about me and Krystal?" asked Zelda

"Oh, we don't feed prisoners, princess" said Gannondorf

"What do you think we're going to eat, our legs?" asked Zelda

"You can if you like" said Gannondorf

Gannondorf and the moblins went down to the mess hall. When they were gone, Zelda looked at Krystal. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Krystal?" asked Zelda

Krystal lifted her head and said "It's Fox, I'm worried about him. I…I don't think he'll make it through"

"Hey, it's alright" said Zelda "I as much as I hate Link, I worry about him when he comes and rescues me, too. But in the end, he comes for me. And I'm sure Fox will come for you"

"I know. I just…I…I really care for him"

"You love him, don't you?"

Krystal wiped some more tears away and nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he care's about you, too" said Zelda

"Thank you, Zelda" said Krystal

Meanwhile:

Fox, Link, and Kirby landed in Pop city, a city on Pop star (The one in City trial of _Kirby: Air Ride_), and started to look around.

"This is my planet?" asked Kirby

"Only part of it" said Fox

"We must search through this entire city" said Link

"Oh, KIRBY!" said a voice from behind.

They looked back and it was another Kirby, only a lighter pink.

"GAH!" said Kirby

"I knew you'd come back and you did!" said the Kirby

"Oh, great, it's you" said Fox

"Who are you?" asked Kirby

"What? It's me, Catherine" said the Kirby

"Catherine?" asked Kirby

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!" said Catherine angrily.

"Um… no I don't" said Kirby

"Listen, Kirby lost his memory and we're trying to get it back" said Fox

"Oh, then you've come to the right girl, 'cause there is nothing that can bring back a memory like the power of love!" said Catherine

"There are many things that love can do, but it cannot bring back one's memory" said Link

"Oh, we'll see about that" said Catherine

She leaned over on Kirby and said soothingly "Hey, Kirby, how's you doing?"

"Who are you?" asked Kirby

"WHY YOU MISSERABLE…" said Catherine

Fox ran in between them before Catherine could smack Kirby silly and said "Look, we're in a hurry, so we don't have time for you, okay?"

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU!" Yelled Catherine

"Yikes! Who is this girl? She's vicious!" said Kirby

"VICIOUS? I'LL SHOW YOU VICIOUS" said Catherine

Catherine kicked Kirby in the groin really hard.

"OW! That really hurt, oh" said Kirby laying on the ground

"Hey, lay off of him!" said Fox

Then, Catherine turned around with hatred and anger in her face and really scaring Fox

"Okay, don't lay off of him" said Fox

"Fine! If you won't level with me, I DON'T CARE, KIRBY! I DON'T!" said Catherine

Catherine ran off angrily.

"What was that all about?" asked Kirby

"That was Catherine" said Fox

"I know that! Who is she? And why was she all over me?" asked Kirby

"Catherine thinks you're her boyfriend" said Fox

"What?"

"It is true, she is a pest" said Link

"If the Star Wolf isn't the ones bothering you, it's Catherine" said Fox

"What about me? What did I think?" asked Kirby

"You wanted to get away from her" said Fox

"Oh, I see" said Kirby

Then, they heard a loud scream in the distance, it was Catherine.

"That was Catherine! We got to hurry!" said Fox

"But I thought you said we didn't care about her!" said Kirby

"I said she was annoying, not that we didn't care about her" said Fox

"No matter who they are, we always help those in need" said Link

"Well then, let's see what's up" said Kirby

They raced off to see what was going on, it was Catherine and she was being arrested by waddle-dees, and carried away by a ship.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, IDIOTS, HELP!" said Catherine

"I can see why I didn't want her" said Kirby

"Where is it that they are taking her?" asked Link

"King Dedede, Link. Duh" said Fox

"Kink Dedede?" asked Kirby

"He's the tyrant dictator of Pop star, we've been trying to take him down at every chance we get" said Fox

"Do we succeed?" asked Kirby

"But of course, Kirby" said Link

"Let's head on after her" said Fox

"Don't I get an ability or something?" asked Kirby

"Uh… Try sucking up that" said Fox pointing to a wheel

"You've got to be kidding me" said Kirby

"Eat it, Kirby" said Fox

"Okay"

Kirby swallowed the tire and yet again, silhouetted and changed shape. When he stopped glowing, he had on a red baseball cap, backwards.

"What now?" asked Kirby

"You've become wheel Kirby" said Fox "You can roll very fast and turn into a wheel, so fast, you could keep up with me"

"Cool" said Kirby

"Having said that, we can reach the King Dedede faster" said Link.

Kirby rolled and turned into a wheel and started rolling away. Fox grabbed Link's arm and went racing off after Kirby.

When they reached the end of the level, they did not see King Dedede's castle, instead, they saw a bunch of trees.

"I think we took a wrong turn somewhere" said Fox

"Where ever we may be, it looks dangerous" said Link

Then, Kirby, still a wheel, started running into every tree. Eventually, he ran into a tree that had a face on it, Woody.

"Kirby!" said Woody "How many times must you run into me?"

"Wha? WAH!" said Kirby in shock that the tree talked to him.

"Frightened?" asked Woody "I never frightened you before"

"Is it me or is that tree talking to me?" asked Kirby

"What?"

"Oh man, it's Woody" said Fox "We didn't come here to bother you, we're kind of busy"

"Oh, really?" said Woody "Then, please leave me be. You see I've had a rough life, it all began…"

Then, while Woody was talking, Kirby spotted something on his branch, an apple. The most delicious apple he's ever seen, even though he didn't remember the last apple that looked more delicious than that. Then, Kirby tried to climb up to grab it.

Woody, not noticing Kirby, continued his story "…And then, I had to shoo the girl, her dog, and that scarecrow away by throwing my beautiful apples at them and our apples covered the yellow brick road. Then, I had to… AAAAAGH!"

Woody looked back and saw that Kirby had picked an apple off his branch.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" said Woody "I've grown tired of you sick people! Thinking that you can just pick off fruit off our branch for you delight! Well, I've had enough! It's time for the trees to fight back!"

"Uh oh, Link, Kirby, get ready" said Fox

Then, Woody extended his nose and tried to poke Fox, Link, and Kirby to death. But they got out of the way and dodged it. Kirby was then temped to pick the nose, but passed it up. Then Woody started dropping apples at them, Kirby at the apples as they dropped. Then, Woody blew a hard wind. Very hard, it almost sent them flying off. Fox used his speed against the wind, Link put on his iron boots, and Kirby changed into a wheel. Kirby decided to go faster, and faster and faster until he hit Woody. Woody gave up and started crying.

"Game over Woody" said Fox "You lose"

"We have defeated you in battle, and without need of a lumberjack, either" said Link

"Aw, don't cry, life's a dozy but you've got to get used to it" said Kirby

"I hate mine" said Woody.

"Can you point us in the direction of Kind Dedede's caste?" asked Fox

"It's right behind the forest" said Woody

"I told you we were on the right track" said Kirby

"Let us continue our quest to King Dedede" said Link

They continued on until they finally reached King Dedede's castle. There, they met King Dedede and Catherine was there and two waddle-dees held her by both arms.

"King Dedede, long time no see" said Fox

"Flk Team, pleaser to meet you here, except you, Kirby" said King Dedede.

"What did I do to you?" asked Kirby

"Have you lost your memory?" asked King Dedede

"Yes"

"Oh. Well then that makes it easier for me"

"I accept your challenge" said Link

"Prepare to die, Flk Team" said King Dedede getting his mallet out.

Kirby tried to race to him, but King Dedede swung his hammer at him and Kirby lost his power. Fox tried to speed up and run into him, but failed miserably because King Dedede flew up and hit Fox on the head. Link got into a sword-mallet fight with King Dedede. But, King Dedede pushed him away. Things were not going well. Then, Kirby had an idea.

Kirby pointed in the air and said "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" asked King Dedede

"That" said Kirby pointing again

King Dedede looked up but tried to find what Kirby was pointing at. Then, Fox noticed that Kirby was distracting him, so he sped up and took his mallet.

"I don't see anything" said King Dedede

Then, he turned around and saw Fox with his mallet and said "Hey! Your mallet looks just like mine!"

"It is your mallet" said Fox

"Oh, if that's the case then give it back"

"Nah, you won't be needing this anymore"

Then, Fox broke the mallet in half and dropped the pieces on the ground

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said King Dedede rushing to the pieces "It's okay, Daddy's got you"

As King Dedede bent down to get the pieces, Fox noticed something sticking out of his pocket. Fox sped on over and got it out, it was the 4/5 clues!

"Well, guys, we've got it" said Fox

"That means there's one clue left!" said Kirby

"We shall continue our quest" said Link

Fox opened it up and read it "It says 'Well done! You are almost there. For the last clue, you must enter an F-zero race on F-planet. Hurry if you want to see Krystal alive again. –Gannondorf' Well, let's get that last clue"

Fox, Link, and Kirby ran off to the arwing.

"Were are you three going?" asked Catherine "I'M STILL CAPTURED HERE! AREN'T YOU GOING TO RESCUE ME? KIRBY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"

"Ugh… someone get her out of here" said King Dedede "And someone get me the glue!"

The waddle-dees threw her out of the castle and Catherine was yelling a cursing! But, Fox, Link, nor Kirby could hear her, because they were already gone.

Meanwhile in Gannondorf's caste:

"See, Krystal" said Zelda "Nothing to worry about, they've got one more clue"

"I know" said Krystal "I'm just worried about the trap that Gannondorf mentioned earlier"

Gannondorf walked in, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Did I miss anything, ladies?" he asked

"Yep! Fox, Link, and Kirby has one more clue, they're on their way" said Zelda

"Good, I have a little surprise for them at the F-zero race. And if they win, then let them come. I'm only one step away for my revenge. And don't cry, Krystal, your friends will be here. And when they do, they will fall right for it. This revenge can't fail!"

"Oh, Fox, please be careful" Krystal said to herself.

What does Gannondorf have in store for them at the race? And will Fox, Link, and Kirby find the last clue and stop Gannondorf once and for all? And are they going to fall for that trap Gannondorf set up for them? Will Krystal's faith remain?

To be continued…


	8. The F Zero Race

Return of Gannondorf Part VIII

The F-Zero Race

In Gannondorf's castle:

"See, Krystal, it's easy" said Zelda "All they have to do, is enter a race and win"

"Yeah, I know" said Krystal

"And from what I can tell, Fox is pretty fast" said Zelda

"Yes, but is he fast enough?" asked Gannondorf

"You bet he is" said Zelda

"Oh. But he must face more than racers" said Gannondorf "He must face something else, too"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Zelda

Krystal ducked her head down; she was really worried about Fox. But he was on his way and didn't know what's coming, and there's nothing she could do to warn him.

Meanwhile:

Fox, Link, and Kirby landed the arwing in Mute city on F-planet. There they saw Samus Aran, Samus Erik, and Captain Falcon.

Fox hopped out of the arwing and said "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?"

"Flk Team" said Samus Aran "You're here for the race? Why?"

"Because we need to enter it for something" said Fox

"What is it?" asked Samus Erik

"It's the last clue to finding Gannondorf" said Kirby "He captured Krystal and Zelda, and stole my memory"

"I've heard" said Aran

"What are you doing here?" asked Fox

"We're looking for a loose creature that was spotted here, earlier" said Erik "It was a swiflactor. A swiflactor is a very fast creature and can run at incredible speeds; this one was one of the fastest I've seen"

"Captain Falcon was a witness" said Aran

"It tore up my machine, man" said Captain Falcon "When I was racing, I was winning! I had the lead! I could have won! But it came out of nowhere, raced past me like a blur and tore up my machine!"

"How fast were you going, Captain?" asked Link

"About 600 mph! I was scorching the streets! The ladies couldn't keep off me" said Captain Falcon

"Whatever" said Fox "We've got to enter that race, we could help you"

"No team race, Fox" said Aran "One of you must race alone, and it could enter that race, because it's entered the past few races before"

"Then it is Fox who will go" said Link "For he is the fastest one of us. He is known to run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked Captain Falcon

"A friend of ours" said Samus Aran

"Just be careful, you guys" said Samus Erik "We haven't seen what that thing looks like, it runs 24/7 for its prey. Swiflactors run against anything that it sees going fast. And that's probably why it was in those races. If it beats its opponent in a race, it eats them. Most of their prey are cheetahs"

"Okay, I can run faster than 600 mph" said Fox

"Yeah, you wish!" said Captain Falcon

"I don't wish, CF, I can!" said Fox

"Whatever"

"Watch me" said Fox

"When does the race start, anyway?" asked Kirby

"In 1 hour" said Samus Aran

"Okay, we'll get there in half that time, sign up, and have time for a break" said Fox

"I'm with you, Fox" said Aran

"Me, too" said Erik

"Okay" said Fox

Everybody clinged onto Fox

"Hey, CF, you coming with us?" asked Erik

"Naw, I'll get there on my ship" said Captain Falcon

Then, he was lifted by a tractor beam by his ship in the air.

"Hang on" said Fox.

Then, Fox burst into speed and they went to the race stadium.

When they got there, the line was half as long as it usually was.

"Wow, we got here early" said Fox

"Nope" said Erik "The lines have gotten shorter because either racers are scared to enter because of the swiflactor or because the swiflactor already destroyed their machines"

"Wow, that's harsh" said Kirby

"I'll sign up, you guys wait in the audience" said Fox

"Okay, best of luck, Fox" said Link "May God be with you"

"Later, Fox" said Kirby

"We'll be cheering you on" said Erik "Ooo! Tacos!"

Erik raced to the taco stand

"Be careful, Fox, that creature could be here, and it _is_ vicious" said Aran

They all left for the stands, except Erik, he stayed at the taco stand. Fox waited in line and finally got in front and signed in.

"Newbie, eh?" asked the guy at the table

"Not really, I'm just entering this one race" said Fox

"Where's you machine?" asked the guy

"I don't have one" said Fox

The guy gave Fox an awkward look on his face. Fox walked away before he could say anything. He walked into the racers dock where all the racers were getting their machines ready. Everyone looked at Fox walk in without a machine.

"_Well, so far no creature…that doesn't look fast on foot_" Fox thought to himself "_I wonder how tough the competition is_"

Then, after a while, there was a booming voice that said "Racers! Get your machines ready!"

Everyone hopped in their machines and started racing off out of a giant door and to the track. Fox was almost blown off the ground; then he started walking to the race track.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said the announcer "We bring you are racers"

The crowd started cheering loudly.

"What's this?" asked the announcer "Why there's someone out there who doesn't seem to have a machine! He's on foot! How in the world does he think that he can win on foot?"

Then, the announcer turned off the microphone and said "Who is that guy? Is he crazy?"

"Um… he's Fox McCloud of Corneria" said a worker "A part of Starfox"

"Starfox?" asked the announcer turning on the microphone "Attention people, machine or no machine, he's qualified to enter. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new racer who seems to be on foot, Fox McCloud of Corneria and a member of Starfox!"

Then out of nowhere a streak came by and was heading for the track.

"What is this?" asked the announcer "I thought that was all the racers but I guess there's one more. And it's on foot, too. It's…Holy smoke! It's the creature that interrupted the other races from before! We're in for an interesting match!"

The swiflactor stopped right next to Fox, and it was indeed ugly. It had four legs, a cheetah-like appearance, razor sharp teeth and claws, green, and piercing red eyes. It looked at Fox and growled. Fox took a deep breath and got ready.

"Racers, start you machines!" said the announcer "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Everybody went so fast, they disappeared. Fox got ahead of the other racers and the swiflactor was nowhere to be found, but then, it came, scorching through all the other racers and caught up with Fox. Fox raced as fast as he could to get past, but it stayed neck in neck with him. Then, a racer from behind got out a bazooka and blasted Fox.

"AGH!" said Fox falling to the ground "Official rules, please, is there any rules"

Fox then slid on a pink panel and his wounds were healed, he was back in shape and burst into speed to catch up with the creature. Then, the creature looked at Fox as he got along side it and swung at him. Fox jumped up and said "Whoa! Is that even legal? Well, if you're going to play it the hard way, then I'll play along!"

Fox started rolling into a spin dash and ran into the creature. The creature bounced back and pushed Fox on the bumpers. As Fox skidded along the bumpers, he spinned into another spin attack to get it off. Then, the creature bit at him. Fox then burst into speed to get away from the bite and raced to the finish line.

Fox was on his 2 lap. Fox looked back and saw nothing but the creature and the road. Then Fox went up the giant loop and the creature caught up to him.

"Man, you don't give up, do you?" asked Fox

The creature got ahead of Fox

"Not much of a talker, eh?" said Fox "Sorry, I can't let you win"

Fox burst into speed and got ahead of the creature. Then, he spun around and kicked the creature.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Starfox" said Fox.

He passed the finish line again and was on the 3 lap. Then, the other racers caught up to him, they tried their best to get ahead of Fox. Fox tried to shake them off, then, he ran into a giant jump. Fox went full speed and jumped right off the edge of the ramp. Fox went flying high in the sky; some of the racers fell of the edge. Then, he landed on the ground and raced off, leaving the others in the dirt.

Then, the machines behind Fox, got torn to shreds, it was the swiflactor again and it was mad! It raced past Fox at an incredible speed. Fox looked at the racers stats on a sign that passed by. The creature was going 720 mph: the speed of sound! Fox thought all was lost.

"_I failed!_" Fox thought to himself "_I failed everyone! I failed Zelda, I failed Link, I failed getting Kirby's memory back, I failed Smash planet. But most importantly, I failed you, Krystal. I'm sorry_"

Then, Fox went into a flash back of a mission he did with Sonic:

_He was at a base on Katina, traps were everywhere. And there was Fox, Link, Kirby, and Sonic the Hedgehog._

"_Are you sure you can do this, Sonic?" asked Fox_

"_Positive" said Sonic_

"_I have used my Hylean senses, Sonic" said Link "The only way you can pull through, is if you go faster than the speed of sound"_

"_Exactly" said Sonic "My name is Sonic for a reason. I've accelerated faster than the speed of sound many times"_

"_Yeah right" said Kirby_

"_No really" said Sonic "And Fox, know this: If you're ever in a speedy situation, you can move faster than the speed of sound, too"_

"_Can I?" asked Fox_

"_Go ahead" said Sonic "see if you can't keep up with me"_

_Sonic burst into speed and there was a loud BOOM! He made it though. Fox decided to give it a try. Fox got his feet ready, and then he ran as fast as he can, BOOM! Fox made it!_

"_How fast did I go?" asked Fox_

"_Faster than the speed of sound" said Sonic_

Then, Fox snapped out of the flashback and saw he was on the final stretch, and there was the creature, halfway down.

"If I couldn't go that fast, I would never have made it" Fox said to himself "This is my one and only shot"

Then, Fox ran faster. Very fast. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! He passed the swiflactor so hard; it was sent flying off the track. Then, Fox zipped across the finish line and screeched to a stop.

"I don't believe it, folks! Fox McCloud, the one on foot, has won the race and beat the creature!" said the announcer "This is amazing! This is going down in history!"

Fox looked at the racer stats board and saw how fast he went. 800 mph! Link, Kirby, Samus Aran, and Erik came running down to him.

"Fox you did it!" said Kirby "You won!"

"I don't believe it!" said Erik "You beat a swiflactor, the fastest one, in a race on foot!"

"I'm impressed, Fox" said Aran

"Congratulations" said Link "I am honored to be best friends with such a fast person"

"Here's you trophy, Fox McCloud" said the referee "That was an awesome race"

The referee handed Fox the trophy. Then, inside it, was a note: The last clue!

Fox opened it up and read it "It says 'Excellent! Very Excellent! You have won the race. Now you have all five clues, I will show you the castle (See map on back). Now, hurry, time is short, I am waiting, and Krystal is, too. –Oxox Gannondorf' Oxox? That is wrong!"

"Finally, our quest is just about over" said Link

"I can finally get my memory back" said Kirby

"Fox, are you not looking forward to see Krystal, again?" asked Link

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. I hope she's okay" said Fox

"Yeah, me, too" said Kirby "and I don't even remember her!"

"Let's get to the arwing" said Fox "Later, guys"

"Bye, Fox, Link, Kirby" said Aran

"Whoa" said Captain Falcon "I look forward to racing him someday"

Fox, Link, and Kirby headed to the arwing to get to Smash Planet.

Meanwhile at Gannondorf's castle:

"Well, Gannondorf, they're on their way" said Zelda

"Yes, very" said Gannondorf

"Hey, Krystal, Fox is coming" said Zelda

"I know" said Krystal

"Worried about the trap are we?" asked Gannondorf

"I just hope they save us unharmed" said Krystal

"Oh, no, Krystal" said Gannondorf with a smirk "I have something special in store for you boyfriend"

What does Gannondorf have in store for them? Is Krystal going to keep hope that Fox will save her safely? Will Fox, Link, and Kirby save her and Zelda successfully? And are you still with us, and will remain with us as the story draws to a close?

To be continued…


	9. Gannondorf's Revenge

Return of Gannondorf Part IX

Gannondorf's Revenge

Fox, Link, and Kirby followed the map on the back of the note. It led to the badlands in Smash Planet, although, what other villain wouldn't put a castle there? They kept going, until, the sky over them darkened as they progressed further. Then, they saw it, a big, black castle with a mail box and a sign that said "This Castle For Rent"

"This must be the place" said Fox "Inside that castle, Gannondorf is waiting for us, and Krystal and Zelda are, too"

"Our quest has almost come to an end" said Link

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to remember all the memories we shared" said Kirby "But throughout the entire adventure, none of us ate!"

"I'm not really that hungry, Kirby" said Fox

"I am not hungry, either, Kirby" said Link

"Well, I'm starving!" said Kirby "Any food I like to eat that you have?"

"Well, I have a maximum tomato that I bring with us just in case you get hungry" said Fox

"Maximum tomato?" asked Kirby

"Yeah, it's a tomato that you eat and it gives you full strength when you're tired" said Fox "I think it's wise that we save it, just in case. Link, do you have a fairy?"

"No, Fox, Navi has died three chapters ago" said Link

"No, a fairy that revives you when we die"

"Oh, yes I do have a fairy indeed" said Link

"Well, I've got a banfromdad" said Fox

"Let's go" said Kirby "Krystal and Zelda are waiting for our rescue"

"Not to mention Gannondorf is also waiting for us to battle him" said Fox "Don't worry, we've beaten him before and we'll do it again, right?"

"Yes, that is true, Fox" said Link "But, does not one learn from their mistakes?"

"You may be right, Link" said Fox "So, don't slack off, we're going to give it our all. Are you ready, Kirby?"

"Ready as ever, Fox, though, I don't remember how ready that is" said Kirby

"What about you, Link?"

"Does not the mightiest tree in the forest go down easily? Does not the strongest wave was to shore weakly? I boldly am ready to battle against all evil that might await us, Fox" said Link

"Okay, then, let's go"

Fox, Link, and Kirby raced towards the castle.

In the castle:

"Come, my friends" said Gannondorf "Come to your doom"

Krystal watched anxiously, hoping that they make it alright. She was a little scared of what could happen.

"Don't worry, Krystal" said Zelda "They'll make it, they're the Flk Team"

"Yes, I just hope they do their best" said Krystal

"I hope so" said Gannondorf "I want their fall to be bold and dramatic, so the world can know that the Flk Team went down in action. In the mean time, I'm going to see if I still have my organ-playing skills at tip top condition"

Out of nowhere, an organ appeared behind Gannondorf and he started playing it. He also sang along with it.

"Take me out to the ball game! Take me out to the crowd!" sang Gannondorf

At the entrance of the castle:

Fox, Link, and Kirby heard the organ as it echoed down the corridor

"Well, Gannondorf's playing the organ, like always" said Fox "But, he's playing a different song then what he usually does"

"Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks! I do not care if I ever go back!" Link sang along

"Let's get a move on" said Kirby

Fox, Link, and Kirby sped down the corridor. The boss door was already open. They ran up an endless flight of stairs, fighting a different kind of enemy every time they stop. Finally, they reached the final, and most long and difficult, set of stairs. When they finally reached the top, they were exhausted.

"Okay, let's take a ten minuet break" said Fox panting

"Yes, we shall rest" said Link

"Hey, look! A coffee machine" said Kirby pointing at a coffee machine.

Kirby raced on over and drank a few cups of coffee, while Fox and Link rested. When they were rested after ten minuets, they continued on. They went into a room with a large pillar and a line of jars on each corner. Link took a bathroom break and peed in one of the jars. Then they continued more and they got to the door which led to the throne room. Fox knocked down the door and there they were, Krystal and Zelda chained on both sides of the throne and Gannondorf playing the organ. Then, Gannondorf stopped.

"Fox!" said Krystal

"Krystal!" said Fox

"Zelda!" said Link

"Oh, great, here we go" said Zelda

"So, you finally came" said Gannondorf turning around

"It's over, Gannondork!" said Fox "We're here to take back what's ours"

"Yeah, so give me my memory and my triforce piece" said Kirby

"I will, then. If you defeat me in battle" said Gannondorf

"Then, battle we shall, Gannondorf" said Link drawing his sword.

"Very well" said Gannondorf floating in the air

"You may have the triforce of power" said Fox "But Link and I have the triforce of Wisdom and courage. That's two to one, not very nice odds to you"

"Then, you can beat me no prob!" said Gannondorf "Unless you're chickens"

"Nope" said Fox "in fact, we'll battle you right now"

Then, Gannondorf shot powerful shots at them, but Fox, Link, and Kirby ran out of the way. Then, Fox jumped up into a spin attack and hit Gannondorf out of the sky. But Gannondorf threw Fox to the ground and tossed a power ball at him, but Link came out and slashed the ball back to Gannondorf. Gannondorf caught it and threw it at Kirby. Kirby caught it in his mouth and shot it back at him. Then, Gannondorf caught it again, but this time, he held it in his fist and powered it up. Fox and Kirby grabbed the master sword with Link and pointed it at Gannondorf, ready for anything. Then, when Gannondorf tossed the ball, it was a beam that came out of his hand. Fox, Link, and Kirby repealed it with the master sword and a beam shot out of it.

"With all our powers combined," said Link "We will defeat the King of Evil"

The two beams pushed against each other like a visa-versa tug-of-war. Then, it exploded and Fox, Link, Kirby, and Gannondorf were blown off their feet, but landed on their feet.

"Impressive" said Gannondorf "you're all more skilled than I thought"

"It's over, Gannondork!" said Kirby "Give me my memory and my triforce of power, now!"

"Oh, on the contrary, you've all fallen for my trap" said Gannondorf

"What? Trap?" asked Fox

Gannondorf snapped his fingers, and Link's sword, Fox's blaster, and Fox's backpack came flying off them and clinged to the wall. Then, an army of iron knuckles came out of nowhere and surrounded them. Then, Gannondorf grabbed Krystal and Zelda's chains, pulled them from the floor, floated above them, and said "I'll make you a deal, give me the other two triforce pieces and I'll give these two back to you and leave you alone"

"Krystal?" said Fox

"Fox, no!" said Krystal "Don't do it! I'm not important, you can't let Gannondorf have the triforce pieces!"

"Krystal…I…" said Fox trying to decide on whether to have Krystal or the triforce "I… Sorry, Gannondorf, but…"

"Oh, there's something else" said Gannondorf "If you don't give me the triforce pieces, then, not only will I keep them as personal servants, but I will destroy something in which you all protect"

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox

"If you don't, I'll destroy every last planet in the lylat system. Observe"

Gannondorf snapped his fingers and it showed every last planet in the lylat system, including Hyrule and Pop star. And in orbit was a mist of darkness that could cover them all.

"That thing in their orbit will destroy everything" said Gannondorf "And don't try to attack, because if you do, I will kill Krystal and Zelda. The choice is yours"

"I…" said Fox

"Fox" said Krystal

"You evil fiend" said Link "You will not get away with this"

"No fair!" said Kirby

Fox made up his mind and said "Alright, Gannondorf, you win"

"What!" said Link and Kirby

"Yes, it's either the triforce or the lylat system altogether. Besides, I can't risk Krystal's life, or Zelda's" said Fox "So, give up the triforce pieces"

"Excellent" said Gannondorf.

"Don't hurt them" said Fox

Fox and Link raised their arms and Gannondorf raised his. A bright light shone and the triforce pieces came out of their hands and went together. The triforce appeared in the middle of them. Gannondorf reached out and grabbed it and raised it in the air.

"YES!" said Gannondorf "AT LONG LAST, THE TRIFORCE IS MINE!"

"We held up your end of the deal, now you hold up ours" said Fox

"Very well" said Gannondorf snapping his fingers

Krystal fell into Fox's arms, and Zelda was about to land in Link's arms, but she stopped in mid air and said "Link, I'd rather fall on the ground"

"As you wish, my princess" said Link as Zelda fell to the ground

"Krystal, I'm sorry" said Fox

"It's alright, Fox" said Krystal as she clinged onto Fox "You tried you best"

"Hey!" said Kirby "What about my memory?"

"I didn't say anything about it" said Gannondorf

"Aw, crap" said Kirby "Now I have to start all over again"

Then, the triforce shone and then, Gannondorf made one wish.

"I wish…" Gannondorf started

Then a moblin came and said "Geehrter Herr, die Toiletten sind außer Betrieb"

"Evil moment" said Gannondorf "Toilets that are out of order is not my concern right now"

"Aber, Geehrter Herr, alle Toiletten sind außer Betrieb. Und wir müssen pinkeln Schlechtes!" said the moblin

"Then, go fix them!" said Gannondorf

"Ja, Sir" said the moblin as it ran off. Then, Gannondorf continued.

"I wish I was Gannon, again, times ten!" said Gannondorf.

Then, the triforce shone up in the air and said "Thank you for using triforce wishing service. Your total charge is $199.99 plus tax. We hope to serve you again"

Then, a bright light shone and Gannondorf changed shape. He has become Gannon with four arms, three tails, six legs, and an ugly face with a snout.

"I am Gannon! And I have returned" said Gannon "With this new power, I will rule the lylat system!"

Then, Gannon sprouted giant bat wings and flew through the ceiling, but got stuck in the roof. He tried to use all his strength to struggle out, but made it out with a pop! And Gannon flew away.

"Oh no! What do we do?" asked Kirby

"We have most utterly failed" said Link

"Fox, is there something you can do?" asked Krystal

"I'm sorry, Krystal" said Fox "There's nothing we can do. We'd use the arwing, but I don't think it could stand a chance against it. Besides, I locked the keys in the arwing"

"You mean we're doomed?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, Kirby, we're doomed" said Fox

"Oh, okay, that's fine by me, I guess" said Kirby

Zelda stood there, thinking. Then, a thought came across her mind.

"Fox, Link, Kirby! There's still a way" said Zelda

"There is?" asked Fox

"I know!" said Link "We have a staring contest"

"No" said Zelda

"Drinking contest?"

"No"

"how-long-you-can-hold-your-breath contest?"

"Warmer… Okay, not even close"

"Come on, Zelda, what is it?" asked Kirby

"Get the master sword" said Zelda

"As you wish, princess" said Link

Link went over to grab the master sword.

"What are you thinking of, Zelda?" asked Krystal

"You'll see" said Zelda "Now, Fox, Link, Kirby; the three of you grab the sword"

Fox and Kirby grabbed the sword with Link. Then, Zelda closed her eyes, put her arms in front of her, and concentrated.

Zelda started to talk "7 Sages of Hyrule, I call thee for thy advice. Help these warriors in their great fight"

Then, the master sword started glowing.

"The wielders of the triforce have lost their power. Give them another chance for this hour. The triforce will be used remotely for thee. Give a copy back for the chosen three. And may fail in retrieving it back, then all the world will become black. May this last chance be used with all their might; they will try to bring back the light"

"My goodness, my princess" said Link "I did not know you wrote poetry"

Then, the sword glowed and a bright light shone. Fox, Link, and Kirby were caught in the light. They felt stronger and faster. Then, when the light stopped shining, they were flying in the air, and they were bright and gold.

"What happened?" asked Fox looking at himself

"I asked the sages to give you a spare triforce" said Zelda "And with it, you have turned into your super forms"

"Cool" said Kirby

"But you must hurry, for it doesn't last long" said Zelda "So go defeat Gannon with it"

"We shall, Zelda" said Link "GANNON! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"Let's go" said Fox about to fly off

"Fox" said Krystal "Before you go, I just wanted to say, good luck, Fox, I believe in you"

"Thanks, Krystal" said Fox calmly

Then, they flew off and chased after Gannon.

"So, you dare challenge me?" asked Gannondorf "Very well, then your death will be an honor to me"

Gannon got out his swords and started battling. Fox, Link, and Kirby raced towards him. Then, the fight continued as three yellow streaks flew across Gannon. (Readers, take a moment here to think of what happened. This is a choose your own way of fighting).

Then, after a long fight, Fox, Link, and Kirby flew back. Link got out a light arrow and stunned Gannon.

"Altogether, now" said Fox

They all grabbed the master sword, flew towards Gannon, and slashed him. Gannon then lost the triforce and turned back to Gannondorf as he fell out of the sky.

"Don't think this is the end!" said Gannondorf falling "I will be back and I will black mail people! Don't forget to eat our I-don't-know-where-this-came-from-and-I-don't-want-to-know moblin cookies!"

Then, Fox, Link, and Kirby were losing their powers, turned back to their normal state, and grabbed the triforce at the same time.

"I wish we wielded the triforce pieces again" said Fox

"I wish I had my memory back!" said Kirby

"And I wish I could fly" said Link

Then, Fox and Kirby gave Link a weird stare.

"I have always wanted to fly" said Link

Then, the triforce glowed and said "Thank you for using triforce wishing service. Your total charge is $.03 plus free tax. We hope to serve you again"

Then, the triforce of wisdom returned to Fox's hand, the triforce of courage returned to Link's hand, and the triforce of power returned to Kirby's hand. Then, Kirby passed out.

"Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, no" said Fox "We need you to break our fall. Kirby! Wake up!"

"Do not worry, Fox" said Link "I wished I could fly! I can land us safely on the ground"

"I hope you're right" said Fox

Fox grabbed Kirby in one hand and grabbed Link's arm with the other. Then, the magic leaf came out of Link's pocket and parachuted them down.

"I am doing it!" said Link "I am flying!"

"No you're not, Link" said Fox "That's the magic leaf parachuting us down!"

"Oh, that does work, too, yes?" said Link

They landed safely on the ground. Fox set Kirby down and said "Hey, Kirby, wake up! Wake up! Don't you remember us?"

Kirby woke up

"Wha? What happened, where am I?" asked Kirby.

"Hey, Kirby" said Fox "Do you remember who we are?"

"That's a stupid question" said Kirby "You're Fox and Link, my two best friends"

"Kirby! It's great to have you back" said Fox

"Uh… You missed me that much?" asked Kirby

"Kirby, you won't believe what happened" said Fox

"Hey, Fox!" said Kirby "I got captured by Gannondorf! He's also captured Zelda and is going to capture Krystal! He's planning on putting you in a trap to get your triforce pieces!"

"We know, Kirby" said Fox

"You do?"

"We shall tell you the tale of what happened when we get home" said Link

"Fox!" said Krystal racing to him. Zelda was right behind her.

"Fox! You did it!" said Krystal racing into Fox's arms "You saved us. Thank you"

Krystal kissed Fox on the cheek.

"Aw, it wasn't nothing at all, Krystal" said Fox blushing "Like I said, I'm always there for you, always"

Krystal smiled and gave Fox a hug.

"What about me, Zelda?" asked Link "I have rescued you, kiss me"

"In your dreams, Link" said Zelda getting away from Link.

"Uh… guys, what's going on here?" asked Kirby confused.

"We told you, when we get home" said Fox.

"Fox, I want you to know that I have faith in you, always" said Krystal "You're my hero"

"Zelda" said Link "Am I your hero?"

"Yes, Link, but a friend hero, not a love hero" said Zelda

"Ah, you wish to wait, very well" said Link.

Then, Falco appeared on Fox's communicator and said "Hey, Fox, are you done yet? Slippy's been eating those cookies that Gannondorf delivered us and he's freakin bouncing off the walls!"

"YAAAAAAAY" said Slippy in the background "MORE! MORE! MORE COOKIES! COME ON, FALCO! TRY SOME I-DON'T-KNOW-WHERE-THESE-CAME-FROM-AND-I-DON'T-KNOW MOBLIN COOKIES!"

"No, freakin way, Slippy" said Falco "You don't know where those things came from"

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, AND I DON'T CARE WHERE THEY CAME FROM! THEY'RE DELICIOUS!" said Slippy

"Please, hurry back" said Falco "Falco out"

"Well, Link, Kirby, Krystal; let's head home" said Fox

"Farewell, Zelda, my love" said Link "Until we meet again!"

"Please don't make it soon" said Zelda.

"I can't wait to get home, Fox" said Krystal "It's been a while since I've been home, and it's so good to be free"

"Krystal's right" said Kirby "the sooner we get back to the great fox, the sooner I get to hear what happened"

"Okay, let's go home" said Fox

Then, they all went to the arwing and headed back to the great fox. Then, wasted all their energy to calm Slippy down and get him off the walls, and then they rested for another adventure. Krystal was happy to be home again with Fox, and he was happy that Krystal was home with him, too. Link told Kirby everything, and Kirby was upset that he missed being in the super form for the first time. But, Kirby was happy that he had his memory back. And lastly, Link went to the Irish bar for a few drinks to celebrate.

The

End


End file.
